Los recuerdos de Remus
by Silvara Waylan
Summary: Época: Octubre - Noviembre de 1981. Cap. 6, 7 y 8! Tres capis nuevos de golpe y porrazo... espero que os gusten! Uy, qué mal rollo flota en el ambiente. Peleas a piños entre Snape y Lupin.... XD
1. La traición de Black

Capítulo I – La traición de Black 

Remus Lupin no era un tipo normal. No era alguien que vivía la vida como los demás. Era un mago. Pero no un mago de feria ni un ilusionista; él era lo que los magos llaman _auror_; es decir, que luchaba contra las artes oscuras de la magia. 

El departamento del ministerio de magia donde Remus trabajaba era en esos días completamente un caos. El mago tenebroso más terrible de este siglo estaba suelto, sembrando el caos junto a sus aliados: mortífagos, dementores y gigantes. 

Voldemort, nombre que muchos temían incluso pronunciar, era, según la opinión de Remus, el ser más despiadado del que había oído hablar. 

Sólo hacía una semana que Remus se había reunido por última vez con sus amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter, al que acompañaban su adorable mujer Lily y su hijo de apenas un año Harry.

El niño tenía el pelo de James, rebelde y negro azabache, pero había heredado los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre. Remus sonrió recordando a sus amigos. 

Se habían reunido para despedirse por una temporada. James, _auror_ también, estaba perseguido por el mismísimo Voldemort. Los cuatro amigos sabían que no cejaría en su empeño hasta matar a James Potter y quien sabe si a su familia. 

A causa de los terribles acontecimientos acaecidos en el mundo tanto mágico como no mágico, Albus Dumbeldore decidió salvaguardar a la familia Potter con el hechizo _Fidelio,_ que consistía en el ocultamiento mágico de algo en la mente de una sola persona. 

- La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto y es imposible encontrarlo a menos que el guardián lo divulgue. Lo que vamos a ocultar es la ubicación de nuestra casa. No podrá encontrarnos aunque tenga la nariz pegada a nuestra ventana.– Había dicho James a sus compañeros. 

- Y quién será tu guardián, James? – Preguntó Remus con cara de preocupación. Ninguno ignoraba que había infiltrados en el ministerio. 

- Seré yo, Remus, - dijo Sirius con voz profunda – quédate tranquilo. 

- Si eres tú, estoy tranquilo Canuto. – Respondió Remus apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sirius. 

- Gracias Lunático, viejo amigo. – Añadió Sirius con emoción contenida y sonriendo. Los cinco sabían que esta reunión significaba separarse por un tiempo indefinido. 

- Recordad que no podéis contárselo a nadie, de acuerdo? Si no, el hechizo _Fidelio _no serviría de nada, ya que todos sabrían que Sirius es el guardián... 

- James, puedes confiar en nosotros. – Señaló Peter con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pequeños, redondos y negros. 

- Ay, Harry, no toques la varita de mamá! – Interrumpió Lily. Harry rió con el chupete en la boca y se le cayó al suelo. Hábilmente, Lily cogió su varita y al grito de _inmobilus!_ el chupete se paró en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. – Chicos, vamos, no estéis tan tensos, - dijo mientras se agachaba a por el chupete y se lo metía a Harry en la boca, que estaba empezando a hacer pucheros reclamando su chupete. – James y yo vamos a estar bien, sólo es por un tiempo. 

- Lily tiene razón, - añadió sonriente James, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer – no hagáis esto más difícil. 

- Va a ser duro para todos, James. – Dijo Remus con expresión sombría. Su aspecto era enfermizo, faltaba poco para la luna llena. 

- Lo sé, Lunático, lo sé. Sé que falta poco para la luna llena. Nadie desea más que yo que acabe esta pesadilla. 

Al final de la tarde, hubo una emotiva despedida. 

- James, sabes que te quiero como a un hermano. Por favor, cuídate. – Dijo Remus con una desagradable presión en el pecho. 

- Lo sé Remus, y tú sabes que sois lo mejor de mi vida junto con mi familia. Cuídate tú también, quieres? – Ambos se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo. 

James se despidió de manera similar de Peter y acto seguido estrechó la mano de Sirius tan fuerte que los nudillos de ambos adquirieron un tono blanquecino. 

- Nos vemos en dos días, Cornamenta. – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. 

- Te espero Canuto. – Respondió James devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

Acto seguido Remus, Sirius y Peter se desaparecieron. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Remus paseaba por el comedor, inquieto. 

- Este asunto no me gusta. – Se dijo en voz baja, mientras continuaba dando vueltas por la habitación. 

Durante la semana todo transcurrió con normalidad, salvo que Remus palidecía cada día más y sus ojeras eran más profundas. No se cruzó en el ministerio con Sirius o con Peter, algo que no extrañó a Remus, ya que su trabajo exigía constantes viajes.

El último día de Octubre, Remus se encontraba por la mañana arreglando unos papeles en su despacho cuando una joven de su edad aproximadamente se paró frente a su mesa.

- Buenos días, Fiona, en qué puedo ayudarte? – Dijo Remus mirándola directamente a los ojos con semblante amable. 

La chica enrojeció levemente al acaparar la atención del mago. 

- Bueno... Esta noche es Halloween y hay una fiesta en casa de Sybill Trelawney... 

- Trelawney? – Dijo extrañado Remus. Sybill era una mujer extremadamente delgada, llevaba unas grandes gafas en la cara que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos y portaba siempre multitud de collares de cuentas, anillos y pulseras. A Remus no le hacía ni pizca de gracia Sybill Trelawney que se dedicaba a adivinar el futuro de sus clientes, cosa que estaba empeñada en hacerle a él, gratuitamente. 

- Si, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir. – Dijo Fiona enrojeciendo y disminuyendo el tono de su voz. 

- Pues – respondió Remus sintiéndose incómodo al darle una negativa – no puedo Fiona, tengo mucho trabajo y dudo que salga a ningún sitio. 

- Oh, bueno, es una pena. – Dijo ella con aire decepcionado. – Hasta mañana pues. – Añadió volteándose para irse. 

- Precisamente eso es algo que quería comentarte. – Dijo Remus levantándose de la silla lentamente y sin arrastrarla. 

- El qué? – Dijo Fiona extrañada. 

- Que mañana me es imposible venir. 

- Ah, y eso? 

- Problemas familiares. – Dijo Remus con pena. No le gustaba nada mentirle así a nadie. – Mi tía, está fatal de la pierna y voy a ir a verla. 

- Bueno, lo comunicaré. Que se mejore tu tía. 

- Gracias Fiona. 

Cuando Remus llegó de trabajar, estaba tan cansado que decidió dormir un rato. Se tumbó en el sofá, pero no encontró una postura cómoda. Tampoco hubo suerte en la cama, así que decidió darse un paseo en bicicleta por el mundo muggle, gente no mágica.

Los prados verdes iban pasando, pero Remus no prestaba atención a la belleza de la naturaleza; estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones. 

Había algo en todo aquel asunto que no le gustaba. Sabía que podía confiar la vida a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero había una desazón en el estómago que no le dejaba tranquilo. Demasiado perfecto! Le decía una voz desde las sienes. 

A mitad de camino se dio la vuelta, su salud en los días de luna llena era nefasta. 

Con un último esfuerzo llegó a casa, sudoroso y agotado. Maldiciendo su naturaleza se metió en la ducha. 

Los Potter estaban en su casita en el Valle de Godric, cenando tranquilamente la noche de halloween.

- Cariño, hoy te has esmerado más que nunca. – Dijo James saboreando un trozo de patata asada con salsa picante. 

- Gracias, pero me lo dices todos los días. – Respondió Lily con suspicacia. 

- Nunca me cansaría de decirlo Lily. – Añadió él con una mirada tierna. – A que no, Harry? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al niño, que se estaba poniendo perdido de papilla. El pequeño respondió con un sonoro "Ga!" acompañado de salpicadura de papilla extra para los presentes. 

- Oh, no! Tu chaleco James! – Dijo Lily haciendo ademán de levantarse. 

- No te preocupes, ya voy yo a por la varita para quitarme la mancha. – Dijo él posando una mano en el hombro de su mujer a la par que se levantaba. 

James desapareció por la puerta del comedor en dirección a la entrada. 

- Ay, Harry, seguro que llevas más papilla encima de la que te has comido. – Le dijo Lily al bebé con una sonrisa tierna mientras limpiaba la diminuta nariz del pequeño. 

De repente se oyó un golpe seco, como si hubieran abierto la puerta de golpe y ésta hubiera chocado contra la pared con el impulso. 

- James? Estás bien? – Preguntó Lily sin moverse del sitio con un temblor en la voz. 

- Lily! Coge a Harry y vete! Es él! Vete! Corre! Yo lo detendré! – Gritó James con voz aterrorizada. 

La mujer no necesitó oírlo dos veces, cogió al niño y salió en pos de la cocina, donde había una puerta hacia el exterior. 

Sólo había una idea en su cabeza: salvar a Harry. 

En el momento que entraba en la cocina, oyó una risa terrible, que helaba la sangre. La misma voz aguda y siseante dijo firme: 

- _Avada Kedabra!_

Se oyó un golpe seco en el suelo: James había muerto. 

- No! – Gimió Lily. – No, por favor! 

Lily vio la cocina borrosa y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en una esquina, aferrando al niño como si fuera a irse. 

Una figura encapuchada surgió de la puerta dirigiéndose a ella con paso firme pero lento, como si el extraño estuviera disfrutando con la agonía de la mujer. 

- Hazte a un lado. – Siseó una voz aguda de las profundidades de la capucha. 

- A Harry no! – Suplicó Lily interponiendo su cuerpo entre Voldemort y el pequeño. – A Harry no, por favor! Haré cualquier cosa... – siguió diciendo ella con voz temblorosa, suplicante. 

- Apártate estúpida. – Dijo desdeñosamente el asesino. 

Hubo un forcejeo: Lily no dejaba pasar a Voldemort. 

- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mi. Mátame a mí en su lugar... – Lily sacó fuerzas de no sabía donde y siguió aguantando a Voldemort por las muñecas. – A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad... 

La voz estridente del ser encapuchado estalló en carcajadas. 

- _Crucio!_ – Dijo él con voz divertida. 

Lily se hallaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor; el encapuchado siguió riéndose de forma macabra hasta que finalmente ejecutó el hechizo "Avada Kedabra". Entonces Lily dejó de gritar, dejó de moverse, de respirar. Su cuerpo inerte se hallaba extendido en el suelo, su rostro exhibía una mueca de terror. El pequeño Harry lloraba asustado por el griterío. 

Voldemort pasó por encima del cadáver de la mujer y se colocó frente al bebé. 

- Digamos adiós a la generación Potter. – Dijo él con voz teatral. – _Avada Kedabra!_

Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita, dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza del niño. El rayo chocó contra su frente, pero para sorpresa de Voldemort, rebotó en dirección suya. 

- No! No es posible! – Dijo él con una nota de terror en la voz cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sintió que su cuerpo se desintegraba. – No! Soy el mago más tenebroso de la historia! Un niño no puede vencerme! – Dijo él torciendo el rostro a causa del dolor. – No voy a morir! – Siguió gimoteando. A sus gritos de dolor se unió el llanto de Harry, que lloraba con una fuerza inusitada en un niño tan pequeño. 

Con un esfuerzo, Voldemort habló de nuevo: 

- Yo... no voy a morir solo... Harry Potter. – Con un último movimiento de varita, una explosión sacudió el valle de Godric. 

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, dejad reviews para decidme qué os parece ^^ Mil gracias.

Saludos cordiales,

Silvara Waylan.


	2. Sentido o Sensibilidad?

Capítulo II – ¿Sentido o Sensibilidad? 

Remus había salido ya de la ducha y se estaba preparando algo de comer, antes de la transformación.

Todo lo demás estaba preparado. El mago poseía un sótano donde se encerraba a sí mismo las noches de luna llena. 

Apuró su cena, compuesta por un filete y ensalada, viendo el tiempo en la televisión. Aunque sus amigos se reían de él y lo consideraban un loco por tener electricidad en casa, a Remus le gustaba saber qué pasaba en el mundo muggle y ver el informativo del tiempo. 

Esta noche el cielo iba a estar despejado, y el hombre del tiempo animaba a los amantes de la astronomía a observar las estrellas en tan propicia noche. Remus sonrió sarcásticamente. 

Cuando terminaba de fregar los platos y enseres usados, una lechuza picoteó la ventana. 

- Oh, buenas noches. – Dijo Remus abriendo la ventana y sonriéndole a la lechuza. – No es muy tarde para entregar una carta? – Dijo con amabilidad mientras liberaba a la lechuza de la correspondencia. – De Hogwarts? Bueno, la leeré mejor en el sótano. 

La lechuza ululó suavemente, con educación. 

- Por supuesto, sírvete. – le dijo a la lechuza amablemente acercándole un cuenco lleno de chucherías lechuciles. 

La lechuza ululó agradecida y picoteó del cuenco. 

- En fin, buen viaje y ten cuidado. – Añadió Remus acariciándole las plumas en señal de despedida. 

La lechuza le pellizcó la mano amistosamente, picoteó un par de veces más del cuenco y se marchó por la ventana. 

Remus se encontraba ya en el sótano, cerrado mediante un hechizo, y se dispuso a abrir el sobre. La letra le resultaba familiar. La carta decía así:

Querido Remus, 

Siento ser el portador de malas noticias. James y Lily Potter han sido asesinados por Voldemort esta misma noche. 

Desde aquí te envío mi más sincero pésame. 

Atentamente, Albus Dumbeldore 

El sobre, junto con la carta, cayó al suelo. Remus se llevó lentamente las manos a la cabeza. 

- No... no puede ser... – balbuceó intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. – Imposible... – Sus manos se cerraron agarrando mechones de pelo con fuerza. Sendos regueros de lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de sus ojos. 

- Sirius... – dijo en un jadeo. La transformación había comenzado. Sintió que sus huesos se rompían como cristales para volver a componerse con otra estructura. – QUÉ HAS HECHO!!!?? – Rugió cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sintió cómo sus uñas desaparecían para aparecer en su lugar garras. El vello de su cuerpo se volvía duro y comenzó a crecer a ritmo vertiginoso en zonas en las que la naturaleza humana no poseía de por sí. Su mandíbula se alargaba y sus dientes crecían produciendo un dolor lacerante en sus encías, que también se alargaban a la vez. 

Intentó gritar, pero de su garganta sólo salió un aullido de dolor y frustración. 

Esta noche el único objetivo del licántropo era destruir. No tenía nada que destruir, así que cargó su furia contra sí mismo, arañándose y mordiéndose con fiereza. La rabia cegaba aún más la poca cordura humana que pudiera quedar en su mente. 

Nadie escuchaba los aullidos de rabia y dolor que procedían de la casa, ya que estaba aislada a unos pocos kilómetros de cualquier resquicio de vida humana. 

Dumbeldore estaba a punto de salir de su despacho cuando una mujer joven entró en él como una exhalación.

- Buenas noches, Silvara. – Dijo el hombre a la joven que había entrado. Era muy guapa, de ojos verdes, tez morena y pelo lacio y plateado. 

- Hola señor Director. – Contestó Silvara jadeando levemente. – Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó levantando con voz temblorosa un pergamino. 

- Pues está claro, es una carta... que he escrito yo. 

- Eso ya lo sé. – Contestó ella haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia. – Señor director... es verdad que James y Lily... – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Las lágrimas se escapaban a raudales por sus ojos verdes. 

- Lo siento Silvara, sabes que con estas cosas nunca bromeo. – Contestó el director con abatimiento. 

Ella rompió a llorar y en una reacción instintiva se abrazó al talle de Dumbeldore, el cual era muy alto. Éste le devolvió el abrazo y dejó que ella se desfogase. 

Mientras Silvara sollozaba, Dumbeldore de daba suaves palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la cabeza. 

- Por qué? Por qué James? Por qué Lily? – Repetía Silvara una y otra vez sin parar de convulsionarse a causa de los profundos sollozos. 

- No lo sé, querida. Tranquilízate, todo ha acabado. 

- Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó ella apartándose bruscamente del pecho del director. 

- Voldemort ha matado a James y a Lily, pero... 

- Y Harry?! – interrumpió ella cayendo en la cuenta de que el nombre del pequeño no había sido nombrado por el director en la carta. 

- Se ha salvado. Ha vencido a Voldemort, Silvara. – Dijo él con una expresión triunfal en el rostro. 

- El pequeño Harry ha vencido a Voldemort? Cómo es posible? Si es solo un niño! – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio. 

- Creo que nunca lo sabremos Silvara. – Contestó él con una sonrisa triste. – Ahora te aconsejo que vayas a celebrar la caída de Voldemort con tus amigos. 

Silvara lo miró entre enfadada y confundida. 

- Dumbeldore! Mis amigos estarán destrozados moralmente! Sirius, Peter, Remus... Un momento! Remus! Sabes Remus lo que ha sucedido?! 

- Por supuesto, le escribí en cuanto lo supe, al igual que a ti. 

- No! – Dijo gritando ella abriendo mucho los ojos. – Qué ha hecho!? No sabe que hay luna llena? 

Dumbeldore asintió serio. 

- Claro que lo sé, pero Remus hubiera querido que se le informara de inmediato. 

Silvara meditó unos momentos. 

- Quizás tenga razón, tal vez no le haya dado tiempo a leer la carta... 

- Lo más probable, - admitió él – es que no la haya leído aún. 

- Ahora mismo iré a verle. – Dijo Silvara tomando una decisión. 

- Pero mujer, ahora no es un momento muy propicio, aún es de noche. Y tal vez ahora mismo no desee visitas. 

- Me importa un rábano la hora que es. – Respondió ella con osadía. 

Dumbeldore sonrió y añadió cariñosamente: 

- Siempre tan impulsiva. Bien, pues. Yo también parto, he de ocuparme del pequeño Harry. 

- Se lo entregará a Sirius, verdad? Él es su padrino. 

- Me temo que no. Sirius ahora no puede hacerse cargo de un bebé, y menos de Harry. 

- Pero... Por qué? – preguntó Silvara confusa. 

- Eso ahora no te lo puedo contar, es una larga historia y carecemos de tiempo. Mañana te lo contaré todo. Aunque puede que te enteres antes... – Dijo el director con tono de acabar la conversación. Pero Silvara no estaba dispuesta a dejar una pregunta sin respuesta. 

- Entonces, qué va a hacer con Harry? – Preguntó ella con suspicacia. 

- Le llevaré con sus tíos, la única familia que le queda. 

- Cómo??! – Exclamó la muchacha. – No puede llevarlo con los Dursley! Lily me habló de ellos. Harry crecerá desgraciado en esa familia! 

Dumbeldore la observó impasible. 

- Tienes otra idea mejor? – le preguntó atusándose la alba barba. 

- Euh... – Silvara titubeó. – Pues que permanezca en una familia de magos es buena idea. 

- Y dejar que le ahogue la fama antes de saber hablar o andar? – Preguntó suavemente Dumbeldore. – Éste niño será famoso en todo el mundo mágico! Mejor que permanezca apartado de todo el barullo mientras crece. 

Silvara meditó unos momentos y al final admitió: 

- Tiene usted toda la razón, señor. 

- Gracias por comprender mis motivos, Silvara. Ahora, si me disculpas he de irme. 

- Si... Yo también. – Dijo ella permaneciendo en el despacho mirando al vacío. 

- Después de ti. – Dijo Dumbeldore cediéndole el paso a la joven. 

- Gracias director. Por todo. 

- De nada Silvara. 

Con un suave "plop" Silvara apareció en el salón de la casa de Remus. Miró por la ventana y vio que el cielo se estaba tornando de un color rosa anaranjado. Menos mal, si amanece pronto puede que no sea hombre lobo y pueda darle la noticia yo misma Pensó. Pero para su sorpresa oyó un ruido de rasgaduras, arañazos y un gemido de dolor.

- Remus! – susurró. Corrió hacia la puerta del sótano, sin dudar ni un momento de donde estaba. Cuando llegó, oyó varios golpes, rasgaduras y gemidos más. Embargada por el miedo, comenzó a forzar el pomo de la puerta. Ésta no cedió, pero Silvara tampoco. Comenzó a aporrearla. Cuando se detuvo al tercer golpe para frotarse la muñeca dolorida, se acordó de su varita. 

- Muy bien, inteligente! – Dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras que sacaba su varita del cinto. – _Alohomora!_ – Y la puerta se abrió dócilmente. – A veces tengo cosas de bomberos! – se reprendió. Silvara no esperaba encontrarse a Remus sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas esperándola, pero tampoco se esperó la visión que le ofrecieron sus ojos. 

Remus se hallaba tendido en el suelo cuan largo era. Había marcas de garras por todo el suelo que habían levantado astillas del entarimado. Remus, que yacía de cualquier manera, estaba desnudo y una túnica, o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraba echa jirones a su lado. Su cuerpo presentaba diversas heridas, todas producidas por garras, en el costado, cuello, cara y extremidades. El suelo estaba manchado de sangre, y él también. 

- Remus... – susurró Silvara llevándose una mano a la frente. – Pero qué te has hecho! – Antes de ir en pos de Remus, Silvara bajó la vista y vio en el suelo la carta de Hogwarts. La leyó rápidamente y la estrujó con una mano. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas, tiró al suelo el papel arrugado con desprecio y corrió en auxilio del herido. 

Por suerte ella tenía conocimientos básicos de curación mágica, su ascendencia élfica en estos momentos era muy bienvenida. Por arte de magia hizo aparecer una camilla, puso en ella a Remus, lo tapó con su capa suavemente y lo llevó a la habitación. 

Remus entreabrió un ojo. Intentó apartarse el pelo de la cara, pero al levantar el brazo vio que tenia numerosas vendas a lo largo de éste y que todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor y volvió a colocar el brazo en su sitio lentamente y con cuidado. Lo veía todo borroso a causa en parte del sueño y en parte del dolor.

- Ya te has despertado? – Preguntó una suave voz desde algún lugar lejano. 

Remus movió la cabeza lentamente hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz. Entonces la vio. Una mujer muy hermosa se dirigía hacia él. Su pelo plateado lanzaba destellos del sol y sus ojos verdes eran profundos, absorbentes, intimidantes. 

- Un... ángel? – dijo Remus convencido de lo que había dicho. Ella sonrió y le apartó el fino cabello de los ojos. Entonces él la reconoció. – Silvara! – dijo con voz ronca. 

- La misma. – Contestó ella acariciándole la cara con ternura. 

- Donde estoy? – preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido. 

- En tu habitación. No recuerdas nada? – preguntó ella con expresión tranquila en el rostro. Remus examinó su rostro y vio que no estaba igual que siempre. Profundos surcos se habían acomodado debajo de sus preciosos ojos, llevaba los pantalones llenos de polen y verde de las hiervas y sus manos tenían pequeños cortes en las yemas de los dedos. 

- Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Remus eludiendo la pregunta formulada por la mujer. 

- A mi nada, y a ti? – Dijo ella escondiendo sus manos de la vista de él. 

- Nada. – contestó Remus sonriendo débilmente. 

- Es inútil que intentes engañarme Remus. He sido yo la que te ha curado, por eso estoy así de sucia. Fui a las praderas a buscar remedios naturales... – dijo ella apartándole una venda del costado – que por lo que veo, están haciendo su efecto rápidamente. – Concluyó Silvara con una suave sonrisa. 

- Te agradezco que me hayas curado Silvara... – comenzó él a decir. 

- Pero no quieres verme o qué? No quieres hacerme daño... O no quieres hacértelo a tí? – le cortó ella entre triste y divertida. 

- No es eso... ya estuvimos hablando de esto... – intentó seguir él. Pero una emoción contenida le presionaba el pecho. Sintió sus mejillas arder. A quién quería engañar? 

- Mira Remus, - le cortó de nuevo ella mirándose los pies – no estoy aquí por eso. Vine a evitar que te hicieras esto. Nos conocemos demasiado bien. – su tez morena se estaba tornando de color rojo oscuro en las mejillas. – Estuve hablando con Albus Dumbeldore... y me dijo que Harry había sobrevivido a Voldemort. – Remus enarcó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa. – No sólo eso, sino que además, el niño acabó con el poder de Voldemort. 

- Cómo? Qué increíble! – exclamó incorporándose en la cama con dificultad. 

- Si, - dijo ella con un toque sarcástico y ayudando al enfermo a incorporarse – lo más increíble es que Dumbeldore me dijo que Sirius no se iba a quedar con la custodia del niño... Lo va a enviar con los Dursley!! – exclamó Silvara con voz ofendida. El rostro de Remus se ensombreció al nombrar a Sirius. Silvara, que se había percatado de la reacción del mago le preguntó. – Remus... estás bien? Te doy un calmante para el dolor? 

- No... – Dijo él tomando sin pensar la mano de la mujer entre las suyas. – Es verdad, tu no sabes... no sabías... – empezó a balbucear mirando a Silvara con ojos asustados. 

Silvara estaba confundida, pero aún así preguntó. 

- Qué, qué... Qué no sé, qué no sabía? – Dijo ella con voz susurrante, para que Remus se calmara. Éste había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos estaban empañados. Silvara estaba asustada, nunca en su vida había visto a Remus tan destrozado. Ante tanta confusión, solo pudo intentar calmarle. Remus se llevó a la cara la mano de Silvara, enterró el rostro en ella y comenzó a sollozar. – Tranquilo Remus... – dijo ella con voz susurrante mientras que le acariciaba el pelo – tranquilo cariño. – Posó su mano libre en el espacio de rostro visible y lo levantó para que el mago la mirase a los ojos. – Remus... hay algo que debas contarme? – dijo ella dejando escapar una lágrima por la mejilla. Se estaba temiendo lo peor. 

- Silvara, hay tantas cosas que contar... Pero hoy sólo te contaré una de ellas. – Contestó él acariciando el rostro de la joven 

- De acuerdo. 

Remus se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano, que estaba cubierto por vendas absorbentes.

- Todo esto se remonta a hace unas semanas. Cuando Dumbeldore propuso a James y Lily que realizaran el hechizo _Fidelio_. 

- Si. – Lo animó a continuar Silvara. 

- Consiste en... – empezó a decir él, pero Silvara le cortó con suavidad. 

- Sé en qué consiste Remus, sigue. 

- Oh, y cómo... 

- Mejor no te lo cuento. – Contestó ella a la inacabada pregunta con una sonrisa forzada. Le había prometido no leerle la mente... Hacía años que lo había echo, pero su ansiedad por saber... había dejado escapar de manera involuntaria, pero también voluntaria, su capacidad de leer la mente, algo que debía agradecer a su ascendencia élfica. 

- Como gustes. – Dijo Remus amablemente. – Pasó esto... Porque alguien le había dado el soplo a Dumbeldore de las intenciones de Voldemort para con James. No sabemos por qué a James precisamente. – Remus hizo una pausa, hablar de ese tema le hacía arder el pecho. Le dolía respirar. – Hace una semana aproximadamente nos reunimos Peter, Sirius, James, Lily y yo. Nos contaron sus planes. Estaban decididos a realizar el hechizo _Fidelio_. El mismo Dumbeldore se había ofrecido como guardián secreto, pero James rechazó su ofrecimiento, - Remus bajó la cabeza hasta tocarse el pecho con la barbilla, el pelo liso le caía delicadamente hacia adelante a la altura de los ojos – escogiendo así a Sirius como guardián. 

Silvara tardó unos instantes en captar la idea. Su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones... que le parecían incoherentes. 

- Pero... Remus, eso es imposible. Sirius de soplón... Nunca lo hubiera creído... Todos estos años... – La mujer miraba al mago intentando obtener respuestas. Le dedicó una mirada suplicante que pedía a gritos que le dijesen lo que sus oídos querían oír. – Remus, lo siento tanto! – Le dijo ella abrazándolo. Él respondió al abrazo. Silvara se sintió como si estuviera abrazando a un niño asustado y solo. Fue eso lo que vio en la mente de Remus: tormento, tristeza y soledad. Se sintió culpable, parte de ese dolor, tristeza y soledad eran culpa suya. Si no se hubiese dado por vencido... Si no se hubiese comportado como una cría y hubiese desoído las palabras de Remus... – Remus, lo siento tanto... – La mujer fue vencida por sus sentimientos. Dejó a un lado las apariencias y la compostura y rompió a llorar, apretando con fuerza a Remus contra sí. – No quiero llorar, pero no puedo... mis sentimientos me desbordan! – siguió hablando con un tono de vergüenza e impotencia en la voz. 

Ella sabía que Remus también lloraba, podía sentir su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada y los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. 

- A mi también me desbordan, Silvara... – susurró Remus acariciando su cabello. – Perdóname. 

* * *

T______T Jooo, pobrecito Remus. En el próximo capítulo Silvara y Remus seguirán hablando de cómo se sienten. Peter no da señales de vida y hay que ir al entierro de James y Lily.


	3. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Capítulo III – ¿Y ahora qué? **

Quizás fue un golpe de suerte o quizás Remus realmente había meditado y había descubierto lo que ella sabía: daba igual que él fuese un licántropo, eso no es barrera para una relación como la suya, basada en el cariño. Silvara meditaba esto mientras preparaba la solución con plantas para las pocas heridas que aún perduraban en el cuerpo del herido. "De todas formas, aunque sean momentos terribles para ambos, me alegro de haberle "convencido" de que juntos superaremos esto mejor". 

Cuando llegó a la habitación vio que Remus se hallaba despierto y con mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Estaba leyendo una carta en la cama, un poco incorporado gracias a las almohadas que ella le había colocado a la altura de los omoplatos. 

- Buenos días, - le saludó ella sonriendo tristemente – qué tal te encuentras hoy? 

- Buenos días a ti también. – Respondió el mago dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. – Estoy mejor, y todo gracias a ti. 

- No digas chorradas – empezó a decir la mujer colocando en la mesita de noche el cuenco con el remedio – si no fueras tan buen paciente... 

- Y si tu no fueras tan buena, no me hubiese curado en un día. – Dijo él con un tono de voz que no admitía discusión, pero a la vez cariñoso y agradecido. 

Silvara se limitó a levantar una ceja y sonreír sarcásticamente. Comenzó a empapar una gasa limpia en la solución recién preparada y Remus añadió con un tono de voz muy triste: 

- Mañana es el entierro de... de James y Lily. 

Silvara no supo que decir a eso y se limitó a asentir a la par que aplicaba la gasa en una herida del costado de Remus. 

- Uy, escuece! – Se quejó él dando un brinco como acto reflejo. 

- No te quejes tanto. – Dijo Silvara con voz distante, estaba concentrada en ponerle la venda. – Por cierto... has contactado con Peter? 

- Le mandé una lechuza ayer a medio día, pero no ha contestado. 

- Debe estar destrozado... – Dijo ella besando suavemente la frente de Remus para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Al estar tan cerca de él no pudo evitar leer el azoramiento y la lucha interna que se libraba en el interior del mago.– Bueno, esto ya está. – Dijo ella disimulando no haber leído los pensamientos de Remus. – No tienes fiebre y tus heridas evolucionan positivamente. 

- Qué has visto? 

- Cómo dices? – preguntó ella sin comprender y acto seguido se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a Remus fijamente. 

Él sonrió pero formuló de nuevo su pregunta. 

- Que qué has visto en mi cabeza. 

- No he visto nada... Bueno, pelos. – Contestó ella sonriendo azorada. 

- A parte Silvara. Has visto cosas que te han hecho llorar, quiero que me lo cuentes. 

- Y tú como sabes...? 

- Te escuché anoche si a eso te refieres. Además, disimulas fatal: No puedo leer tu mente, pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo. 

Silvara agachó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas oponiéndose a su voluntad. Aún sin mirar a Remus, habló con la voz rota: 

- Remus, te quiero, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Todos los años en Hogwarts, después de la graduación... Pero aún sigo sin entender porqué te castigas de esa forma. Lo veo en tus ojos, aunque no tuviese la capacidad de leer la mente, sabría solo con verte que te estás torturando. Y no solo a ti, también a mí me duele que intentes borrar de tu corazón lo que sientes hacia mí, cuando sabes en tu interior que no es posible. Por eso me evitas, por eso me pides que me marche. Pero lo más gracioso del asunto, es que crees que lo estás haciendo por mi bien, Remus, cuando yo te he repetido hasta la saciedad que me da igual que todas las noches de luna llena te conviertas en lobo, que te quiero y eso no va a cambiar. 

Remus escuchaba apenado con la mirada puesta en Silvara. Ella hablaba con la cabeza gacha y mirándose las manos. 

- Yo también te quiero... pero sigo pensando que no soy una buena compañía para ti, Silvara. Te mereces lo mejor, y un licántropo bastante pobre... 

- Un licántropo bastante pobre? – Le interrumpió ella levantando la vista. – Desde cuando me importa a mí el oro, Remus? Si estás buscando una excusa no te molestes – empezó a decir la bruja con cierto tono de indignación – sé sincero y di que no me quieres. – Silvara hacía trampas. Ella sabía lo que a Remus le estaba pasando por la cabeza y sabía que él la amaba. 

- Estoy siendo sincero, y lo sabes. – Contestó él mirándola ceñudamente. 

- Pues lo siento, - dijo Silvara resueltamente – pero no creo ni una palabra. No son más que chorradas, yo estaré bien, sé cuidar de mí misma, y también de ti. 

Remus sonrió cansado. 

- Está bien, necesitas pruebas? 

- Pruebas de que lo nuestro no funcionará? – Preguntó ella levantando una ceja. – Remus, lleva funcionando desde antes de que fuera oficial. Desde que nos miramos por primera vez en primero. 

- Pero... – comenzó a argumentar de nuevo el mago. 

Silvara estalló enfadada y se levantó rápidamente. 

- Está bien, Remus, si esto es lo que quieres, me voy. – Dicho esto se giró en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un solo paso sintió que Remus cerraba sus dedos en torno a su muñeca y los sentimientos de éste entraron en tropel en la mente de la mujer. 

"Por favor, quédate conmigo, no te vayas" Rezaba Remus en su interior. En el fondo él estaba tan aterrorizado como ella. Silvara suspiró y sin darse la vuelta para mirarle añadió – Me quedaré Remus, es lo que realmente deseo, quedarme a tu lado para siempre. 

Tirando suavemente de su muñeca, el mago la atrajo hacia sí y ella se agachó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él. 

- Yo también lo deseo. – Confesó el con cierto tono de culpabilidad en la voz y ella le besó en la frente. 

* * *

Os ha gustado? Déjame un review diciéndome qué te parece!!!! Mil gracias ^_^

Silvara Waylan.


	4. En el cementerio

**Capítulo IV – En el cementerio. **

- Te ayudo con eso?

Silvara se hallaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. 

- Mmmm, no, gracias, ya está. – Contestó Remus poniéndose con cuidado la camisa blanca. Aún los músculos le dolían de la noche. No quería admitirlo, pero estando Silvara en su casa sus transformaciones se hacían más llevaderas. 

- Venga, tenemos que estar allí dentro de poco. – Dijo ella cogiendo la chaqueta negra y poniéndosela a Remus. 

- Gracias. – musitó mientras que metía los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta. 

- Por cierto, - comentó ella mientras le ponía la corbata recta – te contestó Peter? 

- No. Estoy algo preocupado, aunque esté destrozado... podría contestar. 

- Bueno, ya lo veremos allí, tranquilo. – Dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora mientras que le peinaba con los dedos el flequillo. 

Remus sonrió tristemente y le dio un beso en los labios. 

- No sé qué haría yo sin ti. 

- Pues seguramente llegar tarde y con la corbata torcida. – Contestó ella divertida. – Anda, tonto – dijo ella en tono cariñoso – vámonos. 

- Por qué me llamas tonto? – Preguntó con un tono burlón de ofensa. 

- Porque no dices más que tonterías. – Contestó ella sonriendo dulcemente. 

- Pero a ti te gusta. – Replicó él suspicazmente. 

Silvara sonrió a modo de respuesta y al grito de _Aparecius! _desapareció del cuarto. Al instante, Remus la imitó. 

Ambos aparecieron a las puertas de un cementerio cerca del mar, situado en un acantilado. Todavía se oía el ruido de gente apareciéndose. Remus miró a su alrededor y vio mucha gente conocida... Pero ni rastro de Peter. 

- Parece que Peter no ha llegado todavía. – Comentó Silvara leyéndole el pensamiento. 

Remus no dijo nada, solo pensaba en que deseaba que acabase todo ya, que todo fuese un mal sueño. Silvara, al saber cómo se sentía le dirigió unas palabras cariñosas que actuaron como un bálsamo en el atormentado mago. 

- Estoy aquí, Remus, tranquilo. – Y acto seguido le cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. 

La ceremonia fue tranquila, muy hermosa y triste. Había mucha gente que quería a los Potter y todos lloraban la terrible pérdida. 

Silvara se colocó entre Remus y Cornelius Fudge, que trabajaba en el ministerio. Durante la ceremonia no pudo dejar de notar que éste estaba algo incómodo y que tenía en su mente tres pérdidas. Silvara decidió investigar un poquito y se adentró en sus pensamientos. 

"_Peter Pettigrew... muerto... doce muggles... Sirius Black... un solo dedo.. en medio de la calle... Black riéndose a mandíbula batiente..._" 

La información que recibió en su mente no era, ni mucho menos, esperada. Agitó la cabeza como si intentase sacudirse los pensamientos de Fudge y entró en un pequeño estado de shock. Se llevó una mano a la boca y la tapó con fuerza, como si temiera ponerse a gritar. 

- Silvara... – la llamó Remus – Silvara, estás bien? – Al ver que no contestaba la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no respondió al abrazo, permaneció en la misma pose. Remus estaba empezando a asustarse y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos de plata de la mujer. De pronto ella rompió a llorar enterrando el rostro en el pecho de el hombre y posando sus manos a la altura de su cara en el torso de Remus. 

Éste estaba muy preocupado, sabía que a Silvara no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público y había roto a llorar desconsoladamente. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un breve lapso de tiempo. Remus prefería que se desahogara, no quería presionarla con tal angustia y ella... no encontraba valor para decirle lo que sabía. "Peter Pettigrew asesinado por Sirius! En plena calle! Doce muggles muertos, la calle abierta en canal, Sirius muerto de la risa delante del desastre... y el único pedazo que encontraron de Peter fue su dedo índice. Definitivamente, "pensó ella," Sirius está loco... era nuestro amigo! Por qué?" 

- Remus... – comenzó a decir ella con dificultad, había algo que le presionaba la garganta y hacía que su voz saliera ahogada. 

- Tranquila mi vida... no pasa nada... – respondió él besando sus cabellos. 

- Lo siento tanto!! Remus... lo siento! 

- Yo también lo siento, Silvara, yo también. – dijo el mago meciéndola mientras que empezaban a meter los ataúdes en el hueco cavado en el suelo. 

Silvara no quería separarse de ese abrazo... pero necesitaba despejarse, tenía que decirle a Remus... tenía que contarle! Y de aquella manera no podía, la sola presencia del mago la perturbaba. Poco a poco separó el rostro de la chaqueta, ahora húmeda por sus lágrimas, para mirar la cara del hombre. 

- Estás ya mejor? – preguntó él apartando con ternura unos mechones rebeldes que caían por el rostro de la mujer. 

- No, - contestó ella sinceramente secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – pero lo estaré. Y tú? 

- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. 

- Soy un desastre... – empezó a quejarse Silvara. 

- Por qué? – preguntó el mago extrañado. 

- Porque se supone que era yo la que te iba a consolar y a darte mi apoyo moral... y al final hemos acabado al revés: yo llorando como una descosida y tú consolándome. 

- No digas eso, - replicó sonriendo tristemente – me has apoyado y me has consolado. Gracias a ti no me he hundido en mis pensamientos. 

Silvara sonrió agradecida, dudó un momento y al fin, preguntó: 

- Remus... me ha mirado mucha gente cuando lloraba? 

Él rió por lo bajo y contestó enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de la mujer: 

- Nadie, solo yo. Esto es un cementerio Silvara, es normal que la gente esté triste aquí. 

- Lo sé, lo sé... es solo que... – comenzó a replicar ella mientras que Remus bajaba las manos por su cabello hasta llegar a la cintura. – Oye! No te pases! – Dijo la mujer divertida dándole un empujoncito cariñoso. 

- Touché! – Contestó sonriente Remus separándose de ella. – Voy a... despedirme. 

- Te acompaño? – preguntó Silvara preocupada. 

- No hace falta, de verdad, gracias. 

- De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo, voy a hablar con Dumbeldore. 

- Vale. 

Silvara dejó a Remus arrodillado ante la tumba de sus amigos y ella se dirigió con paso firme hacia el director de Hogwarts. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca éste habló con voz triste:

- Hola Silvara, qué tal estáis? – Preguntó lanzando una rápida mirada por encima de sus gafas de medialuna a Remus. 

- Bueno, Director, no le voy a mentir, estamos destrozados... Quién se lo iba a esperar? 

- Lo sé, ha sido una sorpresa terrible. 

- No hace falta que lo jure. – Dijo ella muy triste. – Venía a hablarle de algo... que me acabo de enterar... – No hacía más que titubear. Por donde empezar con ese tema de conversación? 

- Tranquila, Silvara, cuéntame lo que te preocupa. – dijo el mago apoyando afectuosamente su mano en el hombro de ella. 

Silvara tomó aire y dijo: 

- Es sobre Peter. – sintió que un pequeño peso había desaparecido de su estómago. 

- Ah... lo siento mucho Silvara. – Contestó él con la voz más triste que Silvara había oído salir de la garganta del director. 

- Entonces es cierto? – Dijo ella sintiéndose otra vez morir. 

- Me temo que sí. 

- Todo? – Preguntó ella esperanzada de escuchar un "no" por respuesta. 

-...Sí, todo... – Admitió Dumbeldore y empezó a relatarle cómo había sucedido todo. – El entierro es pasado mañana. Ahora he de irme, nos veremos aquí, aunque no es un sitio muy agradable para encontrarse. 

- Tiene toda la razón, señor director. Hasta pronto y gracias de nuevo. 

- Hasta pronto. – dijo él dándose la vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta. 

Silvara tenía la mirada perdida, puesta en el vacío. Se sentía tan vacía... Pero si ella se sentía así, Remus... Cómo se lo iba a decir? Cómo se daban este tipo de noticias? Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban con el arrastrar de una túnica y volteó rápidamente para verse cara a cara con... 

- Severus! Vaya susto que me has dado. 

El hombre no contestó, se limitó a curvar sus labios a modo de sonrisa. 

- Vaya, vaya – dijo al fin con un cierto tono de desprecio al que todo aquel que le conocía estaba más que acostumbrado. – Pero si es Waylan. Si no me equivoco no debe estar lejos... – añadió mirando en derredor. – Ah, - dijo fingiendo sorpresa – ahí está el licántropo. 

- Ya está bien, Severus. Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Silvara de malas pulgas. Severus Snape no le gustaba nada en absoluto. 

- Dímelo tu. – Dijo éste fríamente. 

Silvara enarcó una ceja y adoptó una postura desafiante. 

- No creo que sea muy agradable darse un paseo por tus más secretos deseos, Severus. Ni para ti ni para mí. 

Snape se puso blanco momentáneamente al captar la indirecta. 

- Tienes algún problema, Waylan? He venido al entierro de mi enemigo y vengo acompañando a Dumbeldore y demás personal docente de Hogwarts. 

- Así que te has alistado en el profesorado de Hogwarts. Pobres niños. – Silvara sonrió provocadora. Snape le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona y desagradable. – Y qué vas a enseñar? 

- Eso no te incumbe. – contestó él de manera cortante. 

- De acuerdo, así que pociones, eh? – Comentó la mujer como si Snape hubiese contestado a la pregunta. 

- Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mi mente? 

- Y el director confía en que no envenenes a ninguno de tus pupilos? – Preguntó Silvara eludiendo la indignación de Snape. 

El nuevo profesor de pociones fue a contestar cuando se percató de la mirada de Silvara. Le estaba mirando a los ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma, como si hubiese vivido una revelación. 

- Tu... tu... tu!! – Dijo ella pálida, los preciosos ojos verdes muy abiertos y con el labio inferior tembloroso. 

Snape creyó comprender y agarró a la mujer por los brazos apretándole mientras le susurraba: 

- Yo qué, Waylan? Qué has visto? Contesta! – Snape estaba zarandeándola. Ella se zafó hábilmente de las manos del mago. 

- Suéltame! – susurró mientras se frotaba dolorida el brazo derecho. 

- El director confía en mí plenamente! – contestó él levantando la cabeza de forma orgullosa. 

- Idiota... No sabes lo que has hecho?! – Protestó Silvara con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Snape cerró la boca automáticamente y miró a Silvara con los ojos entornados. 

- Qué has visto? – el mago avanzó un paso amenazadoramente hacia Silvara. – Contéstame, Waylan. 

- No me toques, Severus, tu mente... no me gusta. 

- CONTÉSTAME!!! – Gritó Snape perdiendo los papeles. 

- Eres un asesino, Severus! – Gritó Silvara mirándole fijamente. – Eras un mortífago, sabías que Sirius lo era también y sin embargo, cerraste la boca en vez de avisarnos!! Si no hubieses sido tan estúpido y egoísta James y Lily... y Peter!! No estarían muertos! 

Snape permanecía callado y blanco como la pared ante tales acusaciones. Silvara sollozaba, era posible que todo esto estuviera pasando junto? 

- Cómo has podido hacernos esto, Severus?!! Por mucho que te cayera mal James, por dios!! Eran una familia! Yo les quería, Remus les quería! No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? 

- Tú no sabes nada!! – Contestó al fin. 

- Yo solo sé que nos has ocultado la verdad a sabiendas! Te das cuenta que has destrozado de un plumazo la vida de muchas personas? A Remus no le queda prácticamente nada! – En un arranque de frustración e ira Silvara arremetió contra Snape pero éste fue más rápido y la sujetó por las muñecas. Como si hubiera recibido el impacto de una sartén contra la cabeza, Silvara notó cómo los pensamientos de Snape le recorrían los brazos y entraban en su cabeza. Odio, mucho rencor, tristeza, soledad... La mujer, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano cortó el flujo de sentimientos 

- Te olvidas de que no fui yo quien mató a los Potter! – Replicó él con un brillo extraño en los ojos. 

- Mira Severus, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Sabía que no te caíamos bien, pero hasta este punto... – replicó mientras liberaba sus muñecas con un movimiento brusco – Espero no volverte a ver nunca más, porque como lo haga... creo que te mataría. 

Silvara dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse y antes de echar a andar añadió: 

- Espero que la vida te trate como mereces, miserable. – Si no iba a verlo nunca más, prefería que supiese lo que pensaba de él. 

Snape observó cómo se alejaba la mujer, sus largos cabellos plateados ondeando en el viento. 

Remus se había despedido de sus amigos para siempre. No era capaz de llorar, estaba seco por dentro, como muerto. Se había alejado de sus tumbas y se hallaba de pie en el acantilado, observando el horizonte sin pensar en nada. Unos gritos ininteligibles y difuminados por el viento llegaron hasta sus oídos, pero no les prestó atención. Escuchó pasos en la lejanía, se acercaban a él. "Silvara", pensó, "reconocería esos pasos en cualquier parte". Sin volver la mirada para cerciorarse de quién era el que se acercaba se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto de desesperación, abatimiento.

De repente, sintió que una suave mano se deslizaba por su brazo y aferraba suavemente la suya, pero él no se asustó. Siguió sin mirar a la mujer pues tenía la certeza de que en cuanto viese aquellos preciosos ojos verdes mirándole apenados, rompería a llorar y se derrumbaría. Entonces Silvara habló. 

- Remus, cariño... tengo... tengo algo que contarte. – ella le acarició el rostro suavemente, Remus sintió un escalofrío y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Él no contestó, se sentía tan bien con Silvara a su lado... – Cariño... mírame, por favor. – añadió ella con la voz quebrada. Remus se asustó de nuevo, era la segunda vez que Silvara lloraba en público. 

Él dirigió sus ojos a los de la mujer, acarició los pómulos de ella, a la par que le embriagaba un sentimiento de amor y gratitud que no había sentido hacia nadie, sólo hacia ella. Al fin, rompió el silencio. 

- Dime qué te preocupa, mi vida. – Para su sorpresa, empezaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas por el rostro de la mujer. No sabiendo exactamente que hacer para consolarla, la tomó de las manos y la acercó hacia sí. – Puedes contármelo, Silvara. – Y acto seguido besó dulcemente la mano de ella. 

La mujer se armó de valor, tomó aire de nuevo y tartamudeó: 

- Es... es... es sobre... Peter. 

- Ah, sobre Peter. Sabes ya por qué no se ha presentado el muy bandido? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

- Más o menos – alcanzó a decir Silvara. Se hizo un silencio incómodo roto por el romper de las olas en el acantilado. 

- Qué le ha ocurrido? – Preguntó al fin Remus temiendo lo peor. 

Severus Snape se paseaba entre las lápidas del cementerio, aún meditando las palabras de la bella Silvara. Lanzó una rápida ojeada hacia el horizonte y los vio: El licántropo y la borde hablando. Seguramente ella le estaría contando cuán malvado era él y describiéndole cada resquicio de su mente. Le daba igual; aunque Lupin nunca había tomado parte de los juegos de Potter y Black para con él, sabía que éste le odiaba con la misma intensidad que sus dos amigos.

Las palabras de Silvara Waylan le perforaban la conciencia. ¿Podría haber evitado él la muerte de Potter y la falsa acusación a Black? ... Definitivamente no. Aunque por otro lado... ni siquiera había tenido intención de avisar a Dumbeldore de que el verdadero traidor no era Black, sino Pettigrew. 

Definitivamente eso no era asunto suyo, mejor así: Potter fuera de su camino, Pettigrew muerto, un mortífago menos; y Black en Azkaban, donde no podría molestarle más. A fin de cuentas, qué estaba en juego? Nada. Los sentimientos del licántropo y su novia le traían sin cuidado. 

La venganza era muy dulce, al fin todos pagarían lo que él había sufrido, sabrían lo que es ser desgraciado. Back pagaría por todas las veces que lo humilló delante del colegio en Azkaban, consumiéndose por sus propios recuerdos; Potter pagó con su vida su osadía y preponderancia; Pettigrew... pagó cara su debilidad; en cuanto al licántropo... ah, pero los licántropos tenían sentimientos? 

Sonrió desdeñosamente. Su mente se fue a posar en las mujeres de sus enemigos. Tanto de lo mismo, le importaba un pimiento. Potter era una asquerosa sangre sucia que había que eliminar; Figg... igual que Black, insoportable. En cuanto a Waylan... su mirada se desvió hacia la pareja y vio que Remus miraba a Silvara como si ella estuviera relatándole la mejor historia de terror de todos los tiempos. Remus escuchaba con una mano en la frente como gesto de confusión y la mandíbula desencajada. 

Severus centró sus cavilaciones en Silvara. 

¿Qué se creía esa mujer llamándole siempre por su nombre de pila? Que le hubiera permitido hacerlo en segundo, no le daba derecho a hacerlo durante toda la vida. Siempre igual, intentando acercarse a él preguntándole por tonterías del estilo a "Cómo estás?" o "todo bien?". Si ella leía la mente... no leía en la suya que no quería que se le acercase? No necesitaba la caridad de nadie! 

Sus pensamientos volaron a sus años de escuela. Pequeños fragmentos de momentos con Waylan pasaron ante sus ojos. Siempre había sido, hasta cierto punto, amable con él, había oído en más de una ocasión regañar a Potter y Black por su comportamiento hacia él, cosa que no le había gustado en absoluto, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie!, se repitió él mismo. 

Aunque... aunque en el fondo... le dolieron las palabras de Waylan. Asesino? Miserable? Qué había hecho? Empezó a invadirlo un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no había conocido nunca. No, no! No era su problema la muerte de los Potter! Y qué si un inocente iba a Azkaban? Por todos los santos, era Black! No tenía un pelo de inocente. 

Un grito de dolor hendió el silencio del cementerio y giró rápidamente la vista hacia Remus y Silvara. Él estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo con las manos tapándole la cara. Severus podía escuchar sus gemidos. 

- No, no!! No puede ser verdad! Peter también! 

Silvara se había arrodillado junto a él y lo abrazaba como podía. Finalmente él cayó al suelo hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Silvara, la cual había empezado a mecerlo y a acariciarle el pelo como si de un niño asustado se tratase. Aún podía oír sus lamentos cuando captó la penetrante mirada de Silvara puesta en él. 

- Mierda, qué he hecho!? – Como si tuviera un resorte en los talones, echó a correr, maldiciendo a Waylan por hacerle pensar en estupideces. 

* * *

Os ha gustado??

Haré una confesión, es uno de mis capítulos preferidos.... Jejejeje. Ya dije que me encanta diseccionar a Snape mentalmente. Creo que es el personaje del Harryverso con la mente más interesante.

Y a mi, como me sobra imaginación... pues ea ;)

Saludos cordiales,

Silvara Waylan.


	5. Una carta inesperada de alguien no menos...

**Capítulo V – Una carta inesperada de alguien... no menos inesperado. **

Los días iban pasando en casa de Remus con lentitud y pesadumbre. El entierro de Peter ya había sido celebrado, en el mismo lugar que el de James y Lily. La madre de Peter recibió la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase que su hijo había ganado con su valentía al enfrentarse a Black él solo aunque dejó la vida en ello. 

Silvara se había instalado en la casa de Remus. Aunque tenía sus cosas en la habitación de invitados, muchas veces caía dormida en la cama del mago agotada, después de velar toda la noche los sueños de éste. 

Remus se sentía profundamente agradecido, pero a la vez culpable: Ya había hablado con Silvara asegurándole que no necesitaba que ella le acariciase el cabello hasta caer dormido, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí y, tal y como él sospechaba, ella también lo sabía. 

Ambos seguían trabajando y esto hacía que se vieran casi prácticamente a las horas de las comidas y por la noche. 

El cuarto día después del entierro de Peter, ambos se encontraban almorzando en el comedor, viendo la televisión en silencio. 

Silvara, aburrida por las noticias muggles, miró a Remus, o más bien, miró al cogote de Remus, ya que estaba totalmente en estado catatónico mirando la pantalla. 

Ella deslizó su mano por la mesa para agarrar la del mago. Cuando hicieron contacto, él volvió el rostro lentamente hacia ella, sonrió dulcemente y dijo: 

- Está todo delicioso, Silvara, muchas gracias. 

- No importa, lo hago encantada. – Contestó ella sonriendo abiertamente. – Pero alegra esa cara o me veré obligada a hacer comidas raras. 

- Raras? – preguntó Remus con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. 

- Si, ya sabes... – replicó la mujer estrechando los ojos y sonriendo pícaramente. – Cerebro de cordero, lengua de cerdo... 

- Vale, vale, no sigas. – contestó Remus levantando las manos en señal de rendición. – Pero sería imposible que hicieras eso de comer. 

- Ah, si? Y por qué es imposible? – Preguntó ella levantando una ceja. 

- Primero porque no te veo yo comprando una lengua de cerdo y tocándola con las manos para cocinarla, - Silvara puso cara de asco y confirmó así que no sería capaz – y segundo, porque me quieres demasiado para hacer de comer esa porquería. 

- Cómo me conoces. – Dijo ella en un tono que provocó un escalofrío en Remus a la vez que le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. – Qué quieres de postre? – Preguntó a la par que se levantaba de la mesa con gracilidad. Empezó a recoger los platos sin mirar a Remus y oyó que él también se levantaba. – Remuuus... que qué quieres de... – pero no pudo acabar la frase. Remus había callado su pregunta con un beso en los labios. 

Sin dejar de besarla en los labios para evitar posibles protestas, la condujo hasta el sofá y, sujetando a Silvara por la cintura, la recostó suavemente en la mullida superficie. 

Mientras sus labios se deslizaban por el cuello de la mujer, ella le susurró al oído: 

- Quizás debería haberte amenazado con lengua de cerdo antes. – Los dos rieron el comentario. 

- Quien sabe... – añadió el mago con tono misterioso mientras ella enlazaba los dedos detrás de su nuca. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero ella le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios. 

- No Remus, no te disculpes por nada. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, los dos estamos demasiado tristes... No pienses que yo espero que todo sea de repente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Llevas varios días dándole vueltas en la cabeza y estás equivocado. No quiero que celebres una fiesta ni que actúes como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, recuerda que también eran amigos míos. 

- Vale, - respondió él en un susurro tocando la nariz de ella con la suya – es bueno saber eso. – Ella se limitó a sonreír de manera provocativa. 

Siguieron besándose y Remus deslizó una mano por debajo del chaleco de Silvara y comenzó a acariciar el suave vientre de la mujer. Entre besos él alcanzó a decir: 

- Te he echado de menos. 

- Yo también. – Contestó ella en un susurro. 

De pronto se oyó un picoteo continuo y urgente en el cristal de la ventana. Ambos quedaron paralizados ante el sospechoso ruido proveniente de la ventana. 

- Esperas carta, cariño? – preguntó Silvara con tono irónico, sonriendo y levantando una ceja. 

- Pues no, la verdad. – contestó el hombre incorporándose y visiblemente molesto por la interrupción tan oportuna. Silvara se quedó recostada en el sofá, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo y emitió un profundo suspiro. Escuchó una risita divertida y Remus añadió – Es para ti, Silvara. 

- Para mí? – repitió incorporándose. Miró a Remus intentando encontrar en sus ojos alguna respuesta útil, pero fue en vano. – Anda, trae la carta, a ver quien es el oportuno. – Dijo estirando el brazo y levantando de nuevo la misma ceja. El hombre se sentó pegado a ella en el sofá y le tendió la carta. 

- Ábrela, tengo mucha curiosidad. – comentó él apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer. Ella abrió el sobre con sello de Hogwarts y leyó en voz alta: 

Estimada señorita Waylan, 

Rogamos que se presente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Necesitamos su ayuda profesional en artes curativas, ya que un accidente ha sucedido en la clase de Pociones y sabemos que usted conoce los remedios necesarios para una recuperación perfecta de los afectados. 

Atentamente, Albus Dumbeldore. 

Silvara resopló. 

- Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado Remus aún con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella. 

- Será incompetente... – murmuró la mujer entre dientes. 

- Quién? – volvió a preguntar él con mayor intriga. 

- Quién va a ser! – Respondió ella con tono indignado sin apartar la vista de la carta. 

- Pues como no me lo digas tú... – replicó el mago sin entender lo que se estaba cociendo. 

- Snape. 

- Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto? – preguntó él con un suave tono impregnado de una inocente ignorancia. 

- Pues tiene que ver que Snape es el nuevo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, y que el muy bobo ha dejado que "un accidente suceda en la clase". Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que _yo_ tengo que ir a arreglar lo que su incompetencia o malas pulgas han causado. 

Remus mordió suavemente su oreja sintiendo el sabor de la plata de los pequeños aritos que adornaban las orejas de ella en varios sitios. 

- Y tienes que ir ahora? – preguntó él con tono de tristeza fingida.. o no tan fingida? Sabía que Silvara debía partir inmediatamente. 

- Si. – contestó la mujer de mala gana. 

- No te enfades tanto, míralo por el lado bueno: Han acudido a ti... porque saben que eres la mejor. 

- Ya, bueno... – dijo ella todavía con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. 

- Qué mona estás cuando haces pucheritos. – comentó Remus mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Calló un momento y añadió – Oye, y a todo esto... qué hace Snape enseñando pociones en Hogwarts? 

Silvara suspiró y le dio a Remus una versión "light" del asunto: No le comentó que Snape había sido mortífago. Le parecía algo personal de Snape, y por muy mal concepto de él que tuviera, no eran motivos para revelar cosas que él no quería que se supieran. 

Después de despedirse de Remus con la promesa de no estrangular a Snape si lo veía, Silvara se apareció a las puertas de Hogsmeade y echó a andar con paso decidido en dirección al colegio. 

Dumbeldore estaba esperándola en las puertas del castillo con expresión que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la diversión. 

- Bueno, director, cuénteme qué ha pasado mientras llegamos a la enfermería. – Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras con paso rápido. 

- Bueno... no sé mucho de lo ocurrido porque Poppy nos ha echado a todos de la enfermería como si los enfermos hubieran contraído la peste. – Dumbeldore miró a la mujer con un brillo divertido en los ojos, pero al percatarse del miedo creciente en ella prosiguió con su relato. – Pero quédate tranquila, no es nada contagioso, estaban en Pociones y hubo un accidente. Creo que un caldero explotó. 

- Dios... – se quejó ella pasándose un par de dedos por el tabique de la nariz. – Quiere decir que lo que les ha herido... no es ni una poción bien echa. 

- Pues no, por eso hemos recurrido a ti, hay que averiguar el antídoto. 

- Genial. – contestó de mala gana la mujer más para ella que para el mago. 

Cuando Silvara llamó tímidamente a la puerta de la enfermería, no se esperaba tal caos. 

Madam Pomfrey iba de un lado para otro con vendas en las manos, baldes de agua, dando ordenes aquí y allí y tranquilizando a los pacientes, que se quejaban como si fuera el fin del mundo. 

- Ya estoy aquí!! – Gritó Silvara para hacerse oír por encima de los lamentos. 

- Ah, querida, ya era hora! Dónde ha estado? – Inquirió la enfermera colocando en los brazos de una aturdida Silvara un montón de vendas limpias. 

- Er... pues yo... he venido en cuanto me llegó la carta... – Dijo ella siguiendo a la enfermera... a dondequiera que fuese. 

- No me siga y ayúdeme! – Le espetó la enfermera en un alarde de osadía. 

- Eh... claro, claro... – farfulló la mujer dándose la vuelta y examinando el caos reinante. 

Unos seis o siete alumnos yacían en sus respectivas camas, apretándose alguna parte del cuerpo con muecas de dolor en el rostro. Por suerte, a ninguno le había llegado a la cara. 

Silvara, dispuesta a finiquitar el asunto lo antes posible para volver con Remus, empezó a pasearse por las camas, observando las heridas de los pacientes. No tenían muy buena pinta, la verdad. Pidió explicaciones de lo ocurrido a varios alumnos, y lo único que sacó en claro es que un caldero explotó y que el nuevo profesor de pociones era bastante arisco. 

"Menuda novedad" se dijo Silvara encaminándose de nuevo a la ocupada Madam Pomfrey. 

- Discúlpeme, Madam Pomfrey, sabe usted dónde está el profesor Snape? – preguntó ella educadamente mientras dejaba las vendas tal y como se las habían dado encima de una mesilla próxima a la cama donde la enfermera estaba inclinada intentando vendar a una alumna. 

- Pues creo que está en su despacho. Lo único que sé es que se encerró allí clamando que no quería ver a nadie. 

- De eso hace cuánto? – volvió a preguntar una Silvara muy suspicaz. 

- Justo después del accidente, no quiso venir a la enfermería. 

"Cielo santo, qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?!" se preguntó la bella mujer tapándose con la mano los ojos en un gesto de desesperación. Antes de contestar calmó sus ganas de estrangular a alguien. 

- Vale, gracias, volveré. – Y con esa promesa salió de la enfermería como una exhalación. 

En el camino hacia el despacho de Snape, Silvara iba pensando decirle de todo, menos "bonito". 

No le preguntó a nadie dónde se encontraba el despacho de Snape, dejó que su intuición la guiase. Si él era el nuevo profesor de pociones... lógicamente estaba en el despacho del que debía ser el profesor de dicha materia. 

Llegó a la susodicha puerta y llamó. Nada. Volvió a llamar y nada. Dudó un momento y dijo con un miedo creciente: 

- Severus? – Ninguna respuesta. "Pues vaya cosa" pensó. Intentó abrir la puerta: cerrada. La situación estaba empezando a calentar a Silvara. – _Alohomora!_ – y la puerta emitió un chasquido: seguía sin poderse abrir. - Pero será posible!! – exclamó en voz alta. Sólo había una solución, se dijo mentalmente. Si el idiota de Snape había sido tan... idiota, estaba segura de que se encontraría inconsciente por ahí tirado. Suspiró, tomó impulso y dio la primera patada a la puerta. Ésta retumbó pero no se movió de sus goznes. Segunda patada a la puerta: algo crujió peligrosamente. Silvara tomó impulso para la tercera patada y la puerta se abrió bruscamente, pero ya era tarde, Silvara no pudo desviar la pierna y evitar así propinar una contundente patada en el estómago de la oscura figura que había surgido detrás de la puerta. 

Automáticamente Silvara se deshizo en disculpas a la vez que se arrodillaba al lado del hombre que solo emitía un leve quejido a causa de la falta de aire. 

- Yo... lo siento, no quise... cielos benditos, perdóname... Estaba cerrado a cal y canto... – Silvara se mordió el labio mientras ayudaba a Severus Snape a incorporarse. – Qué tal estás ahora? – Como Snape no le contestase se iba a morir de angustia. 

A duras penas el hombre habló con un susurro apenas audible, muy distinto del que usaba en clase. 

- Lo de matarme iba en serio por lo que veo. – tosió aún sin haberla mirado, cosa que Silvara echó de menos: una mirada calculadora o una asesina. 

La mujer se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y comenzó a balbucear: 

- Lo siento de verdad, estaba asustada, no sabía donde estabas, no contestabas y claro... lo siento mucho... 

- Estabas asustada? – preguntó él, ahora mirándola a los ojos con un brillo extraño en los suyos. 

- Por supuesto. – Respondió ella como si nada. Las mejillas de Snape se tornaron de un rosa pálido. – No iba a dejar que te murieras sin haberme dicho la poción que estaban haciendo en tu clase, no? Tengo que curar a los niños, para eso estoy aquí. 

Snape se levantó tan bruscamente que Silvara cayó hacia atrás dando con sus posaderas en el suelo. 

- Ah, era por eso. – añadió él dándole la espalda a la mujer. 

Ella vaciló pero se decantó por ser sincera. 

- Claro, por qué pensabas que estaba asustada? No eres ya mayorcito para cuidarte tu solo? – preguntó ella con una ceja alzada mientras se levantaba del frío suelo. 

Si Silvara se esperaba alguna respuesta mordaz o hiriente se vio seriamente frustrada, pues Snape solo emitió un gruñido y encaminó sus pasos a su despacho. 

- Y a ti que te pasa? – Le preguntó la mujer con sumo interés, estaba que se moría de curiosidad: Ni una mirada reprochadora, ni una palabra mordaz, ni un gesto desagradable... 

- No-leas-mi-mente. – Dijo él con gesto amenazador mientras que la fulminaba con la mirada. 

- Tranquilo, – dijo ella con el tono de voz más neutral que fue capaz de adoptar – no pensaba hacerlo. Si la última vez fue una vista rápida y no quise volver a verte... cómo sería un examen en profundidad? 

Notó que Snape se mordía la lengua literalmente antes de volverse hacia su mesa. El nuevo profesor tomó aire y le explicó a la mujer qué poción era y qué ingredientes contenía dicha poción. Al final de la explicación, Silvara estaba apoyada en la mesa, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho meditando. Snape estaba esperando pacientemente y al fin ella habló: 

- Así que cada uno puede tener un síntoma distinto, porque según lo que me has contado... 

- Si, la poción que estalló fue la del más incompetente en pociones de toda la promoción. 

- Gracias, Severus, al menos ahora tengo la certeza de que esto es un auténtico caos. Y yo que quería cenar en casa tranquilamente...! – los pensamientos de la mujer volaron hasta Remus y una punzada sacudió su estómago. Le estaba echando de menos. 

- Puedes cenar en el Gran comedor, Waylan. – sugirió Snape con voz neutral. 

- Bueno, qué esperabas, que comiera en la cocina con los elfos? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa alzando una ceja. 

- Desde luego que no. – Aseguró él imitándola al levantar una ceja. Ella se quedó mirándole a los ojos fijamente, con expresión pensativa y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cruzar el umbral se dio la vuelta de tal manera que sus cabellos ondearon al viento. 

- Oye, una última pregunta. Por qué te encerraste en el despacho? 

Snape dudó si contestar o no, pero al final dijo con el tono más frío que fue capaz de poner: 

- Eso a ti no te importa. 

Ella dirigió sus ojos al techo un momento en actitud pensativa y añadió: 

- Tienes razón, me importa un bledo. – Y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta. 

Tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta, Snape se levantó el pantalón hasta la rodilla y dejó al descubierto una herida muy fea a lo largo de la espinilla. Su carne estaba chamuscada y no había forma de hacer que la herida evolucionase para bien, había probado todo lo que conocía. Resoplando de desesperación, se bajó de nuevo el pantalón, se colocó bien la túnica y sin darse cuenta empezó a dar vueltas por el aula, de nuevo a meditar, como llevaba haciendo desde el entierro de los Potter. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente. Maldiciendo a la saga de los Potter, a Black, a Pettigrew y a Lupin se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón frente al fuego. Fue entonces cuando la fiebre empezó a atacar su cuerpo. 

* * *

Bueno, voy a hacer algo que no eh hecho antes y es dar gracias de corazón a las personas que leen mi fic y especialmente a las que me han dejado algún review que otro, que lo creáis o no, te animan siempre. Gracias de verdad. Y ya de paso, me enrollo un poco más, que se me da muy bien xD.

**annita Lupin-Black: **Eso que es? Afincándote a los dos tíos buenos de Harry Potter para ti? xD Que sepas que Remus sólo me quiere a mí, ya sé que es un palo un poco duro, pero es la realidad :P Muy mal por tu parte leer mi fic en vez de estudiar. Luego me llegan cartas - protesta por tus notas, jejeje. A ver, me quiero liar con Remus, si pudiera, claro y si él quisiera, por supuesto. Pero la Silvara de el fic no soy yo ni de coña. Lo que pasa es que es mi nombre favorito y ya es casi como mi nombre oficial, jaja, por eso, nada más. No le iba a poner Ruperta Waylan, no? xD

**Amanda Black:** Otra que se quiere afincar a Sirius? Bueno, vosotras peleaos por él, que yo me quedo con Remus xD Claro que hacía falta que leyera la carta en ése momento. Era de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, importante y además, esto es un drama... jajaja La cosa tiene que ser dramática ;P Y no puedo matar a la rata... Porque esto está basado en la historia real, ya morirá, creo. Tranquila, que se recoge lo que se siembra.

**Amanda Beicker:** Tía, gracias por tu apoyo moral! ^___^ Con esto he tardado siglos, pero entre las clases y todos estos rollos... lo tengo todo abandonado: la comu, el fic... ains v_V La vida del estudiante es mu dura, eh? xD

**Gwenie Lupin:** Al final Silvara se queda con Remus, no? ;) Pero ya veremos qué pasa, porque hay un mal rollo flotando en el ambiente, no lo notáis?

**Pekenyta:** No me presionas en absoluto... y aunque suena un poco masiqusta... Presióname!! Que si no se me va la olla y no actualizo! ^^

**Chaka Khan:** No me digas que a tí también te gusta las Chaka Khan!! ^____^ Espero no dejarte mucha intriga :P

En el próximo... más, saludos cordiales,

Silvara Waylan.


	6. Jornada intensiva en la enfermería

**VI. Jornada intensiva en la enfermería. **

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. – Anunció Silvara entrando rauda por la puerta de la enfermería. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. 

- Y bien, querida? – solicitó más que preguntó una sudorosa enfermera. 

- Bueno... – comenzó a decir la joven. – El profesor Snape me ha dicho que esto es una tómbola, te puede tocar cualquier cosa. – Ante las miradas de desconcierto que se intercambiaban los afectados, añadió – No hay una cura universal para todos. Los ingredientes de la poción son muy variados, como sus efectos. Mientras Madam Pomfrey os atiende, iré uno por uno para diagnosticar cuál es el mejor remedio, de acuerdo? – Los alumnos asintieron un poco asustados. – Bien. – Dijo colocando los bazos en jarras. – Si es usted tan amable, puede darme un poco de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, por favor? 

- Claro querida, aquí tiene. – Respondió la enfermera amablemente. 

- Mil gracias. – replicó la joven sinceramente agradecida. Garabateó una nota en uno de los pergaminos, lo dobló y lo metió en un sobre que Madam Pomfrey muy amablemente le dio. No había tiempo de ir a la lechucería. Buscó en la sala y se acercó a un chico que parecía ileso. – Disculpa que te moleste, - le dijo ignorando el azoramiento del chico – te importaría llevar esto a la lechucería, por favor? – Le tendió con gesto amable la carta y éste la cogió nervioso. 

- De acuerdo. – Dijo el chico sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente. 

- Muchas gracias chico. – Le dijo ella sonriendo de una forma encantadora. 

Remus estaba dando el último toque al pastel favorito de Silvara. Había preparado una cena especial para darle una sorpresa cuando volviera. En el comedor estaba la mesa ya puesta, con dos velas flotando en el aire y un suave perfume a _Edelwais_ flotaba en el ambiente. A pesar de estar entretenido en la cocina, no podía apartar el velo de tristeza que cubría su alma. Aún deseaba despertar una mañana y que nada hubiese ocurrido. Todos los días al acostarse se repetía: "Es solo una pesadilla, mañana despertaré y nada habrá cambiado". Pero nunca ocurría. Menos mal que Silvara estaba con él, si no, no habría encontrado fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo. 

Sumido como estaba, en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza picoteaba la ventana... "como aquella noche" pensó. Al coger el sobre y comprobar que no tenía el sello de Hogwarts dio un suspiro de alivio y la abrió mientras que la lechuza picoteaba del cuenco de barro con chucherías lechuciles. 

Querido Remus: 

Parece ser que el problema es más grave de lo que esperaba. Lo siento cariño, pero voy a tener que pasar la noche aquí buscando remedios para los afectados, ya que hay varias posibilidades. Cena, eh? Que te conozco. 

Descansa tranquilo, mañana te cuento qué tal va la cosa. 

Te quiero, 

Silvara. 

Al leer la noticia Remus chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. 

- Y ahora que hago yo con la cena? – Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se pasaba la mano libre por el pelo veteado de gris. 

Releyó la carta evocando a la mujer y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. De pronto, una idea tomó forma en su mente. Si ella no podía venir a cenar, la cena iría a ella. Conociéndola tan bien como él la conocía, Silvara no probaría bocado con tal de curar a los pacientes. 

Y era cierto. La mujer desde que había puesto un pie en la enfermería no había parado examinando a los pacientes y pidiendo ingredientes, gasas, calderos, etc... a la servicial enfermera. 

Muchos de los chicos la observaban asombrados yendo de acá para allá garabateando cosas en un trozo de pergamino y haciendo preguntas tipo: "Qué te duele? Te escuece? Cómo te sientes?" 

Silvara lanzó una muda maldición, si al menos se hubiera traído algo para recogerse el pelo... Alguien entró en la enfermería, pero ella no prestó atención al visitante hasta que se percató de que había caído sobre la habitación un pesado silencio. 

Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta. Snape estaba sosteniéndose a duras penas en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería. 

La mujer dio un brinco y echó a correr hacia el profesor. 

- Severus! - Exclamó ella llegando en el momento justo para sostenerle antes de que cayese al suelo. – Qué te pasa? – inquirió ella con un tono mezcla entre preocupación y enfado. 

- La poción... – alcanzó a contestar el profesor novato en un susurro apenas audible antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Silvara. 

Ésta se dio cuenta que aún inconsciente, Snape se aferraba la pierna izquierda con fuerza. Le retiró la mano y subió la pernera hasta la rodilla para descubrir la fea herida que estaba dejando la espinilla del hombre en carne viva. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto: "Sabía que me ocultaba algo!", pensó para sus adentros. Intentó levantarle ella sola pero al ver que no podía exclamó en voz alta al público expectante: 

- Es que nadie va a ayudarme!!? – Y automáticamente la sala prorrumpió en un murmullo de afirmación. 

Severus abrió los desenfocados ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora. Automáticamente cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, probó suerte de nuevo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una Silvara bastante preocupada y/o molesta. 

- Y bien?? – preguntó ella dando suaves golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. 

Severus gruñó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. 

- Y bien qué? – alcanzó a decir. 

- Que tienes una herida que asusta en la espinilla izquierda, una fiebre altísima y te encerraste en tu despacho sin soltar prenda! Qué pensabas, que se te iba a curar solo? Que encontrarías la cura?! 

- Para, para! – contestó él cerrando los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y seguro que se desmayaría de nuevo en breve. – Me duele la cabeza... 

- Qué cosa! – le interrumpió la mujer molesta. – No ves que es mi responsabilidad curarte y si te hubiera pasado algo el marrón iba a ser para mí?? 

Esto fue lo último que Snape escuchó: se había desmayado de nuevo. 

- Severus? Eo! – La mujer levantó un párpado del hombre y exclamó – Lo he desmayado a base de sermones! 

El profesor de pociones entreabrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no se escuchaba un alma en la habitación, que estaba seguro que era la enfermería y no había luz cegadora. Miró hacia el lado donde antes había hallado a la bella mujer y allí estaba, sentada en la misma silla de antes, sólo que dormida y apoyada tiernamente sobre sus antebrazos en la mesilla de noche. La cortina de pelo le caía suavemente tapándole medio rostro. 

Severus se incorporó un poco para comprobar que no había nadie despierto en la enfermería y así era; hasta Madam Pomfrey había caído dormida en una apartada silla. Debían haber pasado al menos un par de horas, calculó. 

Volvió a recostarse en la almohada y observó a Silvara. Observó cómo respiraba, como subía y bajaba su espalda al hacerlo, como el aire de sus pulmones mecía los mechones que caían grácilmente sobre su precioso rostro... Se incorporó un poco, apoyó el codo en el almohadón para sostenerse medio incorporado y de repente su mente se quedó en blanco y su corazón empezó a latirle con violencia. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había inclinado sobre la mujer, había apartado dulcemente la cortina de pelo de su rostro para verlo mejor y le estaba dando un tierno y silencioso beso en la frente. 

Sorprendido por su propia osadía, se retiró rápidamente, ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello. Un sudor frío le empapaba las manos y el rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. 

Respirando dificultosamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido, se recostó de nuevo en el almohadón e intentó dormirse. Pero sólo había una pregunta que le martilleaba en la cabeza: "Estás loco??!!" 

Remus estaba observando la escena atónito, oculto entre las sombras en el umbral de la enfermería. Llevaba en una mano un paquete primorosamente envuelto que contenía "la cena" de Silvara y en otra la varita. 

Se obligó a guardarse la varita en un lugar especialmente difícil de acceder en un momento dado, respiró hondo y en vez de entrar en la enfermería, tal y como planeaba, guió sus pasos por el pasillo, yendo y viniendo por éste como una fiera enjaulada, tranquilizándose mentalmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba bajo control y se sintió capaz de entrar en la enfermería. 

Sin hacer ruido se acercó a la cama de Snape y, después de observar que se hacía el dormido (las manos le temblaban), se puso en cuclillas al lado de la mujer y dejó el paquete de comida en el suelo. 

- Silvara... – la llamó en un susurro suave y apenas audible. Probó suerte de nuevo, esta vez acariciando con delicadeza su fina mano. – Silvara... 

- Mmmmmm... – contestó ella sin despegar los labios ni abrir los ojos. 

- Vamos, te llevaré a una cama. – Y acto seguido la alzó con cuidado pasándole un brazo por la espalda y otro por las rodillas. Ella en un gesto instintivo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ocultó su rostro en la clavícula de él. 

- Estoy cansada... – susurró ella a modo de protesta. Remus sonrió. 

- Lo sé, por eso te llevo a una cama libre. – Dicho esto echó a andar y la instaló con sumo cuidado en una cama libre al fondo de la habitación. Sin mediar palabra le quitó los zapatos y la arropó dulcemente. – Tienes hambre? – preguntó el mago con la nariz rozando la de la mujer en un suave susurro. 

- Si... – replicó ella en sueños sin abrir los ojos. Automáticamente Remus se dispuso a ir a por la cena pero Silvara, aún en sueños, le había agarrado con suavidad la túnica. – Pero déjame que duerma un ratito, llámame dentro de diez minutos. – Y acto seguido soltó la túnica del mago y calló dormida profundamente. Remus sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios. 

- No te preocupes por nada y descansa, estoy aquí. 

Ella suspiró y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro. 

Fue entonces cuando Remus deshizo sus pasos para recoger el paquete que constituía la cena. Se paró frente a Snape, aún fingiendo estar dormido. 

- Ya puedes dejar fingir, Snivellus. – Dijo el mago como si nada mientras se agachaba a por el paquete. 

- Qué haces aquí, Lupin? – inquirió Snape fulminándole con la mirada. 

- Cuidar de la mujer que amo... – respondió Remus devolviéndole la desafiante mirada. – Y ella me quiere a mí, Snivellus, no lo olvides. 

- Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el interpelado con una voz gélida. 

- Lo he visto, Snape, he visto lo que has hecho. Sé por qué te estabas haciendo el dormido. – contestó el mago apretando el puño libre. 

- No sé de qué me hablas. – añadió el profesor con tono cortante, pero el pálido rubor de sus mejillas lo delató. 

- Mira, deja en paz a Sil... 

- Olvídame, licántropo. – Le interrumpió Snape. Éste notó cómo Lupin se estremecía de rabia al llamarle por ese calificativo. – Tengo sueño, estoy enfermo y no tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías. Así que vete con tu... – meditó unos instantes y añadió en tono desdeñoso – novia y déjame en paz. – Acto seguido le dio la espalda ladeándose en el lecho. 

Remus gruñó y se marchó visiblemente molesto. 

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la enfermería y despertaron a Silvara de su sueño reparador. Se hizo unos minutos la remolona en la cama estirándose y bostezando y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Remus. La mujer se extrañó de verlo allí. Cuándo habría llegado? 

Remus estaba dormido profundamente sentado en un sillón con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, el cabello le caía hacia delante y su torso subía y bajaba acompasadamente. 

Sin hacer un solo ruido la mujer se levantó (que, por cierto, ella no recordaba haberse acostado en la cama...), se calzó, se lavó la cara en una palangana y dio una vuelta por la enfermería comprobando que todos, incluida la señora Pomfrey, dormían plácidamente. 

Se estiró de nuevo y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que aún estaba al lado de la cama de Snape. Lo observó durante unos instantes y puso su mano en la frente del profesor para saber su temperatura. Estaba alta, pero no tanto como la noche anterior. Entonces Snape abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos bonitos iris verdes observándole. Al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su frente las mejillas de Snape adquirieron una tonalidad rosácea. 

- Buenos días, por las mañanas tienes peor humor que durante el resto del día? – Preguntó Silvara sonriendo amablemente y retirando la mano de la frente. 

Snape frunció el entrecejo y levantó una ceja. 

- Qué clase de pregunta es esa a estas horas de la mañana? 

- Bueno... para saber a qué atenerme. Conozco gente que tiene muy malas pulgas cuando se levantan. 

- Ah, si? – inquirió el profesor de mala gana y tapándose los ojos con una mano. 

- Sí. 

- Por ejemplo? – preguntó de nuevo forzadamente sin apartar la mano de los ojos. 

- Por ejemplo tú. – Y dicho esto la mujer rió alegremente. 

Snape se destapó los ojos y la miró fijamente. 

- Qué graciosa estás esta mañana, no? 

- Y tu de qué mal humor. – Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente. – Bueno, déjame ver la herida esa. – Añadió Silvara levantándose ágilmente del asiento. 

- No!! – Gritó Snape sin darse cuenta. "Me toca otra vez y me da un síncope" pensó agitadamente el mago. 

Silvara estaba mirándolo con curiosidad y al cabo de unos instantes habló. 

- Oye, si es por lo de leerte la mente, tranquilo. En situaciones normales sé controlarlo y por tocarte la pierna no voy a adivinar tu vida amorosa ni nada. – Dicho esto sonrió encantadoramente y añadió con tono divertido – Y no grites, hay gente que duerme. 

Snape lanzó un gruñido hostil pero se dio por vencido. La mujer apartó las sábanas cuidadosamente y después la pernera, ahora abierta en dos, para dejar al descubierto un vendaje perfecto y pulcro. Cuando terminó de quitárselo con el mayor cuidado dijo: 

- Severus, deberías habérmelo dicho ayer cuando estuve en tu despacho. – Snape no contestó así que ella siguió hablando mientras examinaba la herida con cuidado. – De verdad no te entiendo, por qué no me lo dijiste? Seguramente habría podido evitar la fiebre... y por supuesto el numerito que montaste delante de tus aterrorizados alumnos. – se apartó un mechón de los ojos, miró a Snape y como éste seguía sin hablar agregó en tono burlón – Y como no me dejas leerte la mente no sé que piensas. 

Snape se puso rojo de ¿ira? y repitió lo mismo que el día anterior: 

- No-leas-mi-mente! – Dijo amenazadoramente señalándola con el dedo índice. 

- De eso me enteré ayer. – Respondió la mujer enarcando una ceja. – Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Snape abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar sin articular palabra. – No me consideras lo bastante buena en el campo como para ponerte en mis manos? – Snape apartó la vista aún sin contestar. – Severus, en serio ya, qué diablos te pasa? – inquirió la mujer apartando el tono de broma sostenido durante la conversación. 

Una película de sudor frío se había extendido por la frente del profesor. Intentaba secarse las palmas de las manos sin obtener resultado en las mantas de la cama. 

- Si? – Le animó ella poniendo cara de suspense. 

- Bu...bueno yo... – Comenzó a balbucear el mago. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para tomar algo de valor. Levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle a la mujer todo. 

- Buenos días! – Exclamó una voz ronca y soñolienta. Severus abrió los ojos bruscamente y miró con odio intenso a Lupin. 

- Remus! Hola! – Silvara se había levantado de la silla con los ojos brillantes, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Remus y lo besó. Severus apartó la vista rápidamente para ahorrarse el cuadro. Remus se percató del gesto de Snape. 

- Por qué no me has despertado? – indagó el mago enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la mujer. Severus estaba blanco de ira. 

- Parecías muy cansado y hoy no tienes que trabajar. Por cierto, fuiste tú el que me llevó a la cama? 

- Claro... no te acuerdas? Si estuvimos hablando y todo! – respondió Remus sorprendido. 

- Ah, si? – preguntó la mujer pensativa. – Pues no me acuerdo de nada. Lo último que recuerdo... es que Severus se quejaba como un niño pequeño. – Añadió mirando al profesor, aún recostado en la cama. 

- Definitivamente, – señaló fríamente el profesor novato – hoy te has levantado con tu lado graciosillo. 

- Si, definitivamente. – Agregó la mujer liberando a Remus de su abrazo. – Bueno, Severus, continúa con lo que ibas a decir, que me tienes en ascuas! – Dijo Silvara poniendo los brazos en jarras. 

Snape dio un salto sorprendido pero antes de abrir la boca, Lupin le interrumpió de nuevo. 

- Qué te iba a decir? – Preguntó el mago con curiosidad. 

- Le pregunté qué le pasaba y estaba a punto de contestar cuando tu has llegado. – Respondió ella mirando aún a Snape. 

- Ah, si? – Dijo él suspicaz. 

- Si, eso parece. Bueno, ánimo Severus! – Dijo ella con tono sarcástico. 

La mirada de Snape se posaba de Silvara a Remus y de éste a la mujer continuamente mientras que pensaba frenéticamente en una salida convincente y que evidentemente no fuera la verdad. Apretó las mandíbulas y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. 

- No te creo cualificada para un caso de esta índole. – Se felicitó a sí mismo por su magnífica invención, le había añadido un tono gélido que casaba muy bien con su carácter y disimulaba la mentira. 

- Ah, entonces acerté. – Respondió Silvara dolida. – Pues que sepas, - continuó ella acaloradamente – que si estoy aquí es por tu culpa. No he venido voluntariamente, sino que el director es quién me ha llamado. Si no fueses tan... – la mujer se detuvo para buscar una palabra adecuada. 

- Tan qué? – Le retó el profesor a seguir. 

- Tan arisco, Severus! – Silvara levantó las manos al cielo en señal de desesperación. Al ver que tanto Remus como Severus seguían inmersos en su mutismo continuó. – Tienes a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts aterrorizado. Les da miedo hasta preguntarte las dudas. 

Snape curvó los labios para formar una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción. 

- Eso ya lo suponía yo. – Añadió la mujer levantando una ceja y estrechando los ojos. 

- El qué? – preguntó Remus inocentemente. No sabía si meterse en la conversación, no estaba seguro de poder aguantarse con Snape. 

- Que le gusta que sus alumnos le tengan miedo. – Puntualizó Silvara. Snape levantó un dedo y abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse pero ella le interrumpió. – No, no te he leído la mente. Es de cajón. – Snape cogió aire para hablar de nuevo pero nuevamente la mujer le interrumpió. – Sí, ahora sí te he leído la mente. Y antes de que pienses en quejarte de nuevo... No, no te leeré más la mente. 

Esta vez Snape no dijo nada pero fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. Ésta, indiferente a la intensa mirada que le dirigía el profesor novato y ajena a la agitación de Remus, se estiró y calló encima de Remus. El hombre la sujetó por las caderas, ella sopló para levantar los flequillos que caían en los ojos de él y dijo con voz provocadora: 

- Tengo hambre, bajamos a desayunar? 

Remus sonrió tiernamente y contestó con un susurro: 

- Ve bajando tú, yo voy a recoger la cena que te traje ayer y que no te comiste. 

- Me trajiste la cena? – Dijo ella enarcando las cejas. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella añadió. – Qué detalle, Remus! – Le besó tiernamente. – Siento no habérmela comido... – Remus interrumpió sus palabras posando un dedo en sus labios. 

- Nada de excusas, has trabajado muy duro. 

Silvara iba a contestarle pero una siseante voz cargada de odio interrumpió sus palabras. 

- Waylan, vete ya a desayunar y ahórrame la escenita Casablanca. 

Fue el turno de fulminar con la mirada de ella y Snape reconoció en su fuero interno que lo hacía de maravilla, le había intimidado realmente. Remus se inclinó y besó su cuello a la par que le susurraba unas palabras tranquilizadoras. 

- Ni caso, mi vida. 

Ella sonrió, se separó de el mago y sin decir una palabra echó a andar hacia la puerta, sus cabellos meciéndose en su espalda lanzando destellos plateados. 


	7. Explosión booom

**Capitulo VII - Explosión **

Remus y Severus se habían quedado embobados mirando cómo la joven se alejaba por el pasillo. Cuando ésta desapareció por un recodo ambos hombres quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Remus se giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar hacia la cama donde Silvara había dormido. 

- No se supone que te has quedado para advertirme de nuevo? – Comentó Snape con un tono que rayaba lo burlón y lo irritado. 

Remus no contestó inmediatamente sino que hizo oídos sordos, recogió el paquete y cuando pasó por los pies de la cama del profesor contestó mirando al frente en vez de al interpelado: 

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo que advertirte de nada. Tú mismo lo has comprobado. – Fue entonces cuando le dirigió una mirada elocuente. 

Snape entornó los ojos y le dirigió una gélida mirada. 

- No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, licántropo. – Dijo en un tono despectivo, de desprecio. Para sorpresa de Severus, el licántropo no se inmutó y en vez de saltar como una fiera a su cuello sonrió triunfalmente. El profesor frunció el entrecejo observando con recelo y los labios apretados cómo el licántropo despertaba con suma delicadeza a la enfermera. Hasta donde él estaba llegaban las voces de Madam Pomfrey. 

- Gracias por despertarme querido, he debido quedarme dormida! 

- Es normal, Madam Pomfrey. Usted y Silvara estuvieron trabajando ayer muy duro y eficazmente. También ella cayó dormida en una silla. – Contestó Lupin amablemente. (_Pelota..._) 

- Ah, querido, esa chica! Es una bendición para esta enfermería! Trabajó ayer como no había visto yo a nadie nunca y conocía más remedios que los libros y mi experiencia juntos! – Severus volvió la mirada hacia donde provenían las voces y vio sonreír al licántropo. Un sentimiento que no conocía le embargó e intensificó el odio que ya profesaba a Lupin desde la infancia. El profesor yacía en la cama con la pierna vendada observando la escena con sus fríos ojos negros. Estuvo maldiciendo a Lupin hasta incuso después de que éste saliese en pos de la mujer para desayunar en el Gran Comedor. 

Cuando Remus entró en el Gran Comedor la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban allí tomando sus gachas de avena y tostadas. La mayoría de las miradas se posaron en él a medida que se acercaba a la mesa de profesores, donde Silvara se untaba una tostada con gesto ausente. Dumbeldore hablaba animadamente con una medio dormida profesora McGonagall y los demás profesores desayunaban, la mayoría demasiado adormilados aún para hablar. Haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos que se creaban a su paso y las curiosas miradas tomó asiento al lado de la joven y alcanzó una tostada. 

- Hola de nuevo. – Dijo él a modo de saludo sonriendo fugazmente. 

- Hola. – Contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Qué has hecho con la cena? – preguntó ella y luego le dio un buen mordisco a su tostada con mantequilla. 

- Tirarla. – Contestó el hombre sirviéndose un poco de té en su taza. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Silvara continuó. – Apuesto a que esta noche se habría puesto mala. Esta noche cenaremos otra cosa. – Remus sonrió y empezó a untarse una tostada. 

- Vale. – Replicó la mujer después de darle un sorbo a su taza de leche. – Qué te pasa con Severus? – Preguntó ella como si estuviese preguntando la hora. 

La pregunta pilló a Remus desprevenido. 

- Perdón? – Dijo él dejando de untar la tostada. 

- Que qué te pasa con Severus Snape. – Volvió a repetir ella mirando intensamente a Remus. 

- No pasa nada, por qué lo dices? – Respondió el interpelado serio y continuó untando la tostada. 

- No lo sé. – Dijo ella dándole otro bocado al pan tostado. – Noto cierta tensión entre vosotros. – Remus la miró levantando una ceja a lo que ella añadió: - Más de la habitual. 

- Y a ti que te pasa con Severus? – Inquirió Remus dándole un bocado a su tostada. 

- A mi? – Silvara miró al hombre sorprendida enarcando las cejas. – A mi no me pasa nada, has notado algo extraño en mí con Severus? 

- Bueno, ayer cuando llegué a la enfermería te habías quedado dormida sentada al lado de su cama apoyada en la mesita de noche. – Silvara suspiró pesadamente. 

- Remus... No me digas que estás celoso de Severus! – Exclamó ella reprimiendo una sonrisa. El hombre no contestó. – Esto es increíble! Cómo puedes estar celoso de semejante personaje? – Había subido el tono de su voz en la última pregunta y al ver que varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw la miraban curiosos le dijo a Remus entre dientes – Luego hablaremos. 

- Aquí tienes tu café Severus y qué prefieres: tostadas o croasanes? 

- Tostadas. – respondió él molesto por tanta atención. Cuando la servicial enfermera le dejó preparado el desayuno Severus volvió a hablar. – Está bien Madam Pomfrey, gracias. 

Ella sin mediar palabra le dejó a solas con sus tostadas. Severus tenía la vista posada en el pan tostado, en una mano el cuchillo de untar y en la otra la mermelada, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el día anterior, la noche y ésa mañana. 

Apretó tanto las mandíbulas que los dientes le chirriaron odiándose tanto por comportarse como un imbécil. Unos sentimientos bastante discrepantes se cruzaban en su mente liándolo aún más... Tenía ganas de gritar, de correr lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, de descargar adrenalina... de desahogarse. Pero no podía. Tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos, como siempre. Mejor ser el señor de hielo a ser un sensiblero de pacotilla. La gente no respetaba a los buenos, respetaban a los fríos distantes. ... Pero él tenía sentimientos. Malos, buenos... pero al fin y al cabo eran sentimientos. Además, quién dicta cuáles son buenos y cuales malos? 

Maquinalmente se puso a untar la mermelada en la tostada con el ceño tan fruncido que le dolían los músculos de la cara. 

Esto no podía seguir así... Iba a reventar. Tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera. Necesitaba moverse. Dejó la tostada en el plato a medio untar y el cuchillo. Observó que Madam Pomfrey no estaba en la enfermería y aprovechó para saltar de la cama. A toda prisa salió del cuarto sintiendo miradas de curiosidad en su nuca pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Severus sonrió, los tenía bien entrenados. 

Cojeando notablemente cruzó el largo pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía eufórico, le costaba trabajo respirar y su único pensamiento era que había escapado, se sentía osado y temerario. Agachó la mirada para recogerse un poco la túnica, no fuera a ser que se la pisase y chocó contra algo o alguien verde oliva. 

- Quién co... – Exclamó Severus frotándose la dolorida nariz a causa del choque. 

- Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en la enfermería? – Remus se frotaba el pecho donde había recibido el impacto. Tenía una mirada dura, poco usual en él pero Severus desechó la idea de que fuera con él el mal rollo. 

- Y a ti que te importa? Metete en tus asuntos, Lupin. 

Remus calló por un instante meditando sus palabras, el ambiente ya estaba demasiado caldeado. 

- Tú mismo Severus, es tu pierna no la mía. Ya nos veremos en el quirófano cuando te la tengan que amputar o algo por el estilo. 

- Mira licántropo miserable, no me digas qué tengo que hacer. – Siseó Severus con odio apretando los puños. 

- Cómo me has llamado? Mira tío, yo contigo no me meto... – Empezó a decir Remus en tono hiriente. 

- No me digas? Qué me vas a hacer? Darme un bocado y pegarme la rabia? – Severus empujó en el hombro a Remus haciendo que éste retrocediera un paso sorprendido. 

- No me toques, Snivellus! – Rugió Remus apartando de un manotazo la mano de Severus. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y una expresión feroz se apostó en su rostro. 

- O si no qué? Eh? – Remus seguía con expresión furiosa pero luchaba por no estallar. 

Avanzó un paso y apretó más si cabe los puños a la vez que decía con dificultad: 

- Debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo... 

- El qué? Uy, que se pone gallito!! – Severus estaba provocando a propósito. Aquí estaba su oportunidad de desahogarse. No le importaba el numerito. No lo había montado ya con lo de la herida en la enfermería? 

- Cállate desgraciado! – Exclamó Remus propinándole un puñetazo en el pómulo causándole un dolor candente e intenso. Severus no necesitó más alicientes. Sin mediar palabra y aprovechando el impulso del golpe recibido le propinó uno en la boca del estómago que dejó a su contrincante sin respiración por unos instantes. Éste al tener por naturaleza la licantropía era más resistente físicamente y casi sin tomar aliento arremetió contra él hincando su cabeza en el estómago del profesor novato. 

Severus emitió un sonido ahogado y se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza del impulso. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, Remus encima de Severus. Éste al ver que estaba en una posición descubierta le dio un puñetazo en la comisura de los labios y aprovechó su aturdimiento para agarrar al licántropo por los cuellos de su túnica y rodó sobre él hasta ponerse encima. Entonces le aferró el cuello con las dos manos, y empezó a apretar. El licántropo, que tenía el labio partido, intentaba soltarse y Severus, al notar que lo estaba consiguiendo le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Remus emitió un gemido de dolor. 

- Ah, - dijo Severus con voz siseante mezcla de esfuerzo y triunfo – veo que los licántropos también tenéis puntos débiles... 

Remus intentó decir algo pero no podía, apenas le llegaba aire a los pulmones. No podía respirar, tenía que hacer algo! Como un movimiento reflejo levantó una de sus manos y con todas sus fuerzas le metió dos dedos en sendos ojos. Snape gritó furioso de dolor a la vez que lo liberaba de su estrangulamiento. Éste se quitó de encima de Remus para rodar sobre sí mismo con las manos cubriéndole los ojos. 

- Oh, joder, cómo duele!! Eso es trampa! – Exclamó Snape mientras que se intentaba incorporar a ciegas. 

- Trampa? Y qué me dices de la patada en la entrepierna! – Remus se incorporó, limpiándose con el anverso de la mano el hilo de sangre que manaba de sus labios y le propinó un puntapié en las costillas. – Estoy harto de ti y tus gilipolleces!! Déjanos en paz, olvídanos!! 

Ninguno de los dos pensaba, la adrenalina había nublado sus mentes. Remus levantó el puño para asestar un golpe seco en la espalda del mago pero se detuvo al ver una figura en el extremo del pasillo. 

Era Silvara que miraba la escena con cara de sorpresa y horror. 

- Silvara! – Exclamó con sorpresa Remus aún con el puño levantado. 

Silvara no contestó, no se movió. – Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Preguntó Remus temeroso de que lo hubiese presenciado todo. 

- A... acabo de llegar... – Contestó la mujer sorprendida. 

- Te lo puedo explicar... – Se excusó Remus sintiéndose estúpido. 

- No, no, déjalo, no hace falta que me expliques nada. – Dijo ella con tono nervioso e irónico caminando abstraída hacia Severus que gemía y se agarraba el costado. Cuando llegó hasta él observó las heridas de éste y luego observó la cara y el cuello de Remus. – Vamos a la enfermería. 


	8. Acatarramiento psicológico

Capítulo VIII – Acatarramientos psicológicos 

Un silencio tenso se extendía por las cuatro paredes de la enfermería. La mayoría de alumnos, para alivio de los tres adultos, se había recuperado y habían vuelto a su vida en el colegio. Ninguno de los tres había querido explicarle nada de lo sucedido a Madam Pomfrey, así que ésta, indignada, se fue dejándolos prácticamente solos.

Silvara, visiblemente enfadada, preparaba vendas y demás enseres mientras que los dos hombres guardaban silencio temerosos, aunque nunca lo hubiesen reconocido. Observaban cautelosamente los movimientos de la mujer, bruscos y precisos. De repente, dejó los bártulos en la mesilla y miró a ambos con esa mirada que sólo ella sabía poner. A Severus le dio un escalofrío por la columna y a Remus le dio un vuelco el estómago. Definitivamente habían cometido un gran error. 

La mujer dejó de mirar a ambos de hito en hito y se centró en Severus. Se acercó sin decir una palabra y acercó su rostro al de el hombre hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Severus enrojeció visiblemente, pero Silvara no parecía importarle ése avasallamiento. De repente habló con indiferencia en la voz, como cuando estaba concentrada en algo. 

- No seas idiota, Remus. – Y sin decir más siguió mirando a Severus fijamente, sin parpadear y con el ceño fruncido. Evidentemente Remus captó la indirecta y Severus creyó adivinar a qué se refería. Se sintió bien por los celos de Remus. – Severus, tampoco seas tú idiota. – Éste, enfadado por sentirse cohibido por esos ojos apretó el puño, pero antes muerto que desviarle la mirada! 

Silvara sin avisar desvió la vista "Justo a tiempo" se dijo Severus aliviado. 

- Te he oído – Dijo la mujer volviéndole a clavar la mirada inquisitiva. El profesor dio un respingo pero ni le devolvió la mirada ni dijo nada. 

Silvara volvió hacia los materiales dejados en la mesa y mientras que abría y mezclaba mejunjes llamó a Remus. 

- Ven aquí Remus, por favor. – Éste no contestó pero obedeció. Ella le curó el labio roto e inflamado y Remus no emitió una sola protesta aunque le escocía el remedio. Severus esperaba estoicamente su turno. Aunque no entendía porqué tenía que curarle ella. Él era el profesor de pociones por lo tanto sabía más que la mujer de estas cosas, era capaz de curarse solo. 

- No creo que estés en situación de pensar eso dada la situación de ayer, verdad? – Dijo Silvara sin mirarle con un tono de voz hiriente, irónico. 

Severus se mordió el labio y cruzó los brazos, pero nada contestó. Procuró no pensar en nada, ya que ella visiblemente había hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias. En su intento de no pensar en nada que fuese relevante escuchó hablar al licántropo. 

- Silvara yo... Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho. – Dijo Remus con una mueca de dolor. Se había dejado el torso descubierto y ella examinaba sus costillas, dañadas a causa del imparto del cráneo del profesor de pociones en él. 

- Ya... – dijo ella con gesto ausente. – Te duele aquí cuando te toco? – Preguntó apretando suavemente en un lugar de las costillas. 

- Ah... – Se quejó el hombre. – Sí, me duele. Tengo algo roto? – Preguntó ligeramente animado por la pequeña conversación que habían entablado. 

- Parece que no, por suerte. – Respondió ella incorporándose. 

Por suerte? Se preguntó Severus en tono enfadado. Sin darse cuenta estaba mirando a Silvara y ella, inmediatamente después de haber pensado eso le dirigió una mirada dura a la par que se apartaba los mechones que le caían en el rostro. 

- Bueno, hecho mi trabajo, yo me largo. Arreglaos como podáis vuestras diferencias... si es que pensáis hacerlo algún día de éstos. – Dicho esto, Silvara tomó rumbo a la puerta con paso rápido y decidido. Todavía seguía muy enfadada. Oyó una tosecilla muy mal disimulada y giró sobre sus talones. – Si? 

- Bueno, estás muy enfadada... Pero quiero que antes de que te fueras tuviéramos unas palabras. – Dicho esto Severus sintió cómo el licántropo le fundía con la mirada. 

Remus abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo silenció con la mirada. Le dolían más que las heridas que se le abrían en luna llena. 

Silvara se quedó un momento escudriñando a Snape y por fin aceptó con un leve "como quieras". 

- Tu, licánt... – Una fuerte y descarada tos le interrumpió. Miró ceñudo a la mujer, pero entendió la tos. Suspiró e intentó empezar de nuevo. – Te importa dejarnos unos minutos a solas, Lupin?... Por... por favor? 

Segundos de tensión. 

- Si. – Contestó por fin el nombrado y muy lentamente salió de la sala. A Severus le pareció una eternidad, lo estaba haciendo a posta, seguro. 

Silvara se acercó donde el profesor yacía y se sentó en el borde de la cama. 

- Waylan... – Empezó a decir el hombre intentando coger carrerilla. 

- Espera, espera. – Dijo ella con voz vacilante. – No te precipites, Severus. – Estaba realmente asustada. Cómo había podido permitir aquello? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... Y si él se lo decía, con qué cara iba a mirarle el resto de su vida? – Mira, sé lo que me vas a decir... pero aunque te parezca una tontería, prefiero que no lo digas. – Ante la mirada interrogante del hombre suspiró y prosiguió con su retahíla de incoherencias. – No sé cómo has podido albergar esos sentimientos hacia mí... y es mejor que te lo diga ahora que son débiles y quebradizos. Ya sabes que no eres correspondido... y prefiero que no te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. Sólo intentaba ser tu amiga, nada más. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero entrar en esa lista tan larga que con tanto odio guardas en tu interior... – Silvara sonrió irónica y triste. – Aunque creo que ya estaba apuntada de antes... – Severus abrió la boca, pero ella, sabiendo lo que hacía, le cogió una mano con suavidad y sintió que el profesor se ponía muy rígido. Prosiguió. – De verdad, prefiero que no me digas nada. Así no sabré nunca si me lo he imaginado por soberbia o si es cierto. – Hubo un silencio muy elocuente y al cabo de unos segundos, Silvara soltó la mano de Snape para ponérsela en la mejilla. – Estaba pensando... que no merezco ser Gryffindor, soy una auténtica cobarde. – Silvara vio por primera vez en su vida sonreír a Snape sinceramente, aunque fuera una fugaz sonrisa. Pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo obedientemente en silencio. – En fin, me voy... Ya nos veremos, suerte con las clases. – Se acercó dos dedos a los labios y plantó un beso en ellos y automáticamente después, puso los dos dedos, cálidos en exceso, sobre la nariz del profesor y le guiñó un ojo con gesto pícaro. Se levantó rápidamente y cuando puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta añadió sin dejar de mirar al gastado pomo y de espaldas al profesor – Lo que dije en el cementerio... quizás no iba tan en serio. Ése es otro de los motivos que explican mi cobardía. Hasta otra. – Salió de la enfermería cerrando suavemente la puerta. 

Severus se quedó sólo en la sala, rodeado de camas y el olor del ungüento que había aplicado ella a los dos adolescentes con cuerpo de hombres. Por fin rompió su mutismo. 

- Tu no eres cobarde, sólo necesitas que alguien te escuche... Por cierto, - añadió como si ella estuviera todavía sentada en la cama, - estás muy equivocada. 


End file.
